Pokemon Revolution: Kanto Dawn
by Detective Ethan Redfield
Summary: The world has fallen to Cipher. However, they failed to eliminate their greatest enemies. Now a new resistance will rise and worlds will shake. Will our new hero turn the tides against Cipher? Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue, New Ally

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Steve, John**

Prologue, New Ally

Darkness. Darkness had permeated every atom of the Kanto Region. People hid in their houses in fear of being attacked on the streets. The free Pokémon of the world had long since hidden away from the world. There were no trainers on the road. Two men were brutalizing a youth who lay on his knees, covered in blood. A police car drives by the scene, and continues going. Both officers were scared, because they had the 'Mark of Cipher' on their vests. They had shadow Pokémon, who wouldn't hesitate to attack and kill police officers upon their masters' orders. The two men leave the youth to die there. Cipher agent Steve says, "Man! These kids are boring. He didn't even have any money. How are we going to come up with the tribute to Master Greevil now?"

John, his partner, replies, "Don't know. Maybe we can hunt down another Pokémon and give it to the boss. Catching new shadow Pokémon aren't exactly easy to come by." Their large scale bike was nearby (imagine Wes' bike). They got on and started the vehicle. It hummed with an evil hiss and departed with the speed of a demon.

Cipher had won.

The youth lay, looking at the sky and contemplated the last few moments of his life. It would be over soon, he knew. Darkness began eating away at his vision.

_I'm sorry sis…I promised that I would be alright, but it appears I won't make it…_

At that moment, a sharp pain shot through his right cheek. Light returned to his vision, and there before him was a man with silver shades, a blue jacket, and Silver hair. The first thought that entered through the youth's mind was another Cipher Peon had come to beat him up more, and would torture him back to life only to end it again later. He smiled and said, "Did…cough you come for…money. Pity, I don't have any…cough cough. You're buddies took it before you had a chance."

The man in silver sunglasses smiled and pulled the youth up. The youth tried to stand, and then fell over again. The man said, "Get up kid. Unless you want those Cipher punks to win!" The thought of letting the sleaze win, made the youth's blood boil. "Who are you? Clearly you aren't Cipher, but most people wouldn't have the guts to insult Cipher."

The man chuckled lightly, "Heh, you also got guts kid. The world would be a better place if there were more like you. I'm Wes. I'm a Cipher fugitive. Come! I'll heal you up, and then I'll train you to take the fight to them. We'll bring them down together. What do you say to that kid?" He reached to the youth once again. The youth reached up and said, "I'm not a kid. My name's Jake, Jake Redfield. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**And so it begins. Cipher has complete control of the world, except for Sinnoh. Now what will happen in this storyline? Stay tuned. next chapter: The Fall of Kanto**


	2. The Fall of Kanto

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Steve, John**

The fall of Kanto

XD-003, shadow Raquaza, swooped down upon a section of trainers, firing shadow hyper beam as it went. The trainers clumped together were blown away by the massive explosion. A dragonite flew after Rayquaza. Rayquaza rolled its eyes backwards, seeing the Pokémon that gave chase. Its orders were clear, wipe out all trainers it saw and knock out any Pokémon in the vicinity for turning them into shadow Pokémon. It turned in mid air and launched another shadow hyper beam at it.

Dragonite dodged spectacularly, and returned fire with a normal hyper beam. Rayquaza took the hit, but was almost completely unharmed by the attack. Dragonite glared at it. All Rayquaza looked was angrier. Suddenly, Shadow Lugia, XD-001, was now on the battlefield. It was two against one. The dragonite went for the ground, attempting to flee from the shadow Pokémon. Lugia launched shadow blast against Dragonite, clipping its wing. The Pokémon began spiraling downward until it met the ground.

All around, Pokémon were battling Pokémon and trainers fighting trainers. It was utter mayhem. In the heat of battle, an alakazam was doing especially well against the shadow Pokémon. The Pokémon glowed blue, and shot Pokémon in every which direction. Psychic Pokémon were among the most dangerous Pokémon to face on the field of battle. If they had enough trainers, victory might be theirs. The problem was, those who resisted were a steadily declining number, due either to being imprisoned by Cipher, killed by the same organization, or fleeing for their lives.

The trainer ordering Alakazam had silver hair under a distinctive blue cap reminiscent of Ash Ketchum. He also had a white worn coat and a blue shirt and blue jeans underneath. Zack shouted, "Everyone, do not clump together. Rayquaza and Lugia will take immediate action against such people. Alakazam, Reflect!"

A shadow Pidgey launched itself at Alakazam, but bounced harmlessly of the shield. It landed hard, but then it dragged itself up, willing it to throw itself once again at Alakazam. Zack looked at the Pokémon with pity. He pulled out a pokeball, stuck it in the machine under his coat, and threw the ball at the Pokémon. The ball struck pidgey and sucked it inside. The ball immediately stopped shaking and he sighed as the ball disappeared.

_No time to consider it now,_ Zack thought as more shadow Pokémon began rushing Alakazam. Alakazam launched a thunder bolt at each one, pushing them back. He looked around, watching Pokémon after Pokémon slam into each other as if this were a death match. He had long since stopped crying about such things. He couldn't stand what Cipher had done, forcing so many Pokémon and trainers to fight to the death.

Suddenly, a familiar shadow blast came from the direction behind him, striking at a vaporeon who had just gotten the upper hand in the battle against a shadow Seviper. Zack turned and there before him was Al Wickers. Wickers had gained a disheartened look over the three years. If one looked into his eyes, there was nothing there except an empty shell of the man he once was.

Zack and Alakazam walked over and faced down the trainer and its tyranitar. He said, "Well, well, well, the lap dog has shown up at last. So tell me, is this what you want, a bloody war in which Pokémon die every day fighting each other." Wickers didn't say anything for a second. He just looked around.

In one battle, two sneasel were attempting to bring down a shadow Arbok. Both Sneasel were severely injured, and Arbok could barely move. But they fought on, because Sneasel didn't want to become a shadow Pokémon and Arbok had no choice. A charizard was flanked by several shadow charmanders, all bearing scars of various sorts. Finally, a shadow Articuno struck down a Swellow, freezing it solid.

Wickers' eyes began flooding with tears. He said, "I never wanted this. I…I…"

"You what? You wanted the money, well congratulations; they gave it to you by the millions of poke. Now the entire world will rot because you sold your soul to the worst organization that ever existed. Enough talk, Blastoise, come out." The former Squirtle turned Blastoise roared on the field. He instantly recognized Wickers from the countless battles they've fought against one another. Wickers could see hatred in the Pokémon's eyes. It was the same look he had grown accustomed to over the years. His own Pokémon were even developing the gaze.

Overhead, Lugia and Rayquaza began attacking targets of opportunity (aka trainers), while clearing out all remaining flying Pokémon. One by one, trainers were knocked unconscious and their Pokémon were taken away. Peons were gaining the upper hand against the trainers once again.

Wickers ordered Tyranitar in a halfhearted manner to attack with shadow blast. The Pokémon roared at Zack and fired a black beam. Blastoise and Zack had grown accustomed to dodging. Blastoise threw itself into a skull bash. The attack struck true at Tyranitar. Wickers, however, recalled Tyranitar. He threw out shadow dragonair. It launched a shadow rush attack, which Blastoise also dodged. Suddenly, Lugia's roar filled the skies. Zack looked up, and saw all the flying Pokémon had fallen. "Tch, I guess this battle ends without a deciding factor. Another day Wickers."

Zack pulled out Blastoise's pokeball. He recalled Blastoise with a single flick of the hand. Alakazam glowed blue, and vanished, along with any allied trainer and Pokémon within 100 yards. Wickers looked at dragonair and all around him. Pokémon lay scattered about, some severely wounded. Cipher began moving the Pokémon to the med center. Once again, victory had been theirs, thanks to the XD series.

He walked back to his tent and lay down. A familiar voice drifted in, "looks like you survived another battle." He looked at the voice and smiled. "Adena, I am the best Cipher snagger around. There is no trainer on earth that can beat me. Our victory is at hand. With this victory at the indigo league, coupled with the downfall of Pewter, we have effectively taken over Kanto."

She looked sad for a second, "That's too bad. Cipher does such horrible things to Pokémon. You should stand for what you believe in." Wickers thought for a second then said, "I don't believe in anything besides the money they pay me." Adena didn't look at Wickers, but said, "You're lying. I see it every day. It eats you up every time you call out a Pokémon, your Pokémon, against those brave trainers who stand against you." Adena set down a plate next to Wickers. Wickers began thinking about when he began his journey as a Pokémon thief.

It was exciting, the thrill of taking a Pokémon and selling it to the highest bidder. At one time, he only stole from trainers who mistreated their Pokémon. However as time went on, he took less noble jobs in his line of work. He needed the money, and then he wanted the money. At one point, though he didn't know when, he lost himself inside that desire for money. About that time, Cipher hired him. He knew they were crooked, more crooked than anything or anyone he ever dealt with before.

The money however was good, so he took the job. He even continued the job after finding out what they did to the Pokémon. Sure, he refused Cipher's offer to make him an admin, but so what. Eventually, Cipher offered him another position, General to invade the mainland. Each battle began eating a bit more out of his soul, as he ordered Pokémon after Pokémon into what no longer constituted a Pokémon battle, but rather a streetfight, a war if you will call it that.

He pulled out his journal and began writing, February, 2008

Cipher had won, but I'm not really happy…

* * *

Zack is still alive after three years, and so it Wickers.

How do you think these two characters will affect the storyline?

(please review)


	3. Wes in Kanto

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Steve, John**

Wes in Kanto

He looked out into the valley between Pewter and Pallot. The skies were darkened with shadows. That was the result of Cipher scientists combining a shadow aura with rain. They all called it shadow sky. Most of the time, the sky would stay a blackish color. Others, it would rain a sort of acid. Luckily, humans weren't injured by it, but Pokémon were a different story.

The valley had once had lush grasslands, but now there was a ruined wasteland with occasional patches of green trees and grasses. Pokémon had long since fled this area, except desert dwellers, like the ones in Orre. _Heh, I feel right at home here._ Suddenly, a group of people drove past him without paying any attention. He looked like a Cipher agent, so no one had reason to question him.

Down in the valley, there was a kid about 10 years old who looked like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. He ran down. The boy was breathing, but seemed teetering between life and death. Wes decided to give the boy a jump start. A loud smack echoed through the valley as Wes slapped the kid. The boy's eyes opened wide.

He smiled and said, "Did…cough you come for…money. Pity, I don't have any…cough cough. You're buddies took it before you had a chance." Wes gave a confident smirk back at the kid. _Oh, a feisty kid. He may become a great asset in the future to the resistance._ Wes said, "Get up kid. Unless you want those Cipher punks to win!" The boy glared for a second, though it didn't seem to be at him.

"Who are you? Clearly you aren't Cipher, but most people wouldn't have the guts to insult Cipher."

Wes shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Heh, you also got guts kid. The world would be a better place if there were more like you. I'm Wes. I'm a Cipher fugitive. Come! I'll heal you up, and then I'll train you to take the fight to them. We'll bring them down together. What do you say to that kid?"

Wes reached out his hand to the youth, to which the youth took the hand and said, "I'm not a kid. My name's Jake, Jake Redfield. Nice to meet you!"

Wes picked him up. The boy seemed strong, even though he was just been on death's doorsteps. Suddenly, a flashback shot through his head, _Seek the youth who lies on the edge of defeat. Find the sister who has the heart of a Celebi. With the twins, you will not lose._ He held his head in his hand for a second. _Seek the youth who lies on the edge of defeat. Could it mean this kid, _he asked himself.

Jake said, "What's wrong Wes?" Wes shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go. There's a place we will head to begin your training."

They walked towards Pallet town, the last place left untouched by Cipher. Cipher had a treaty with Pallet town, they wouldn't invade the town as long as they didn't attempt anything against the armies of Cipher. A couple shadow Pokémon flew overhead over the village several times a day, and reported back to their handlers.

There were also a couple corrupt Cipher police present in the town, that performed a random search of the houses every day or so. It was all pointless. There were points in the day that resistance trainers could slip into or out of the town a day. Also, Pallet had been planning for this for 3 years. An underground town was basically put into existence to harbor and train resistance trainers and shadow snaggers.

Wes took the boy into the village at one of the vulnerable points of the day. They entered an occupied warehouse (occupied by the resistance). A number of the workers looked and recognized Wes from past coming and goings. Others recognized him from the wanted posters. He stood right in the middle of the warehouse where a metal section of the floor was different from the Cement. Suddenly, the metal began descending. Over their heads, another metal section closed, leaving them in total darkness for a second.

Then, lights rose at a steady rate. It was an elevator leading down into the underground city. The elevator had railings to keep anyone from falling over the edge. Jake asked, "So, how far does this elevator go?"

"About 2500 feet, to prevent normal Pokémon who can dig from getting too close to the city. The wild diglett protect this city, as they know we are their last chance against Cipher."

The elevator suddenly opened up wide, revealing a massive well lit cave like another town above ground. It was amazing, with rocks of different types reflecting light in all directions. Wes breathed in and breathed out. It was always good to return to his…home away from home. The elevator reached the ground. Several trainers began clapping, because Cipher's #1 fugitive had returned.

Jake looked around in awe, but suddenly his vision began blurring. Wes watched as Jake fell forward, clearly passing out. He shouted, "Can we get a doctor over here!" A nurse came over with a stretcher team. Jake was carried to the hospital, where he would need to rest for a day or two.

* * *

Zack looked around at the trainers who remained. Indigo had fallen with that last battle. They had held it for weeks, but it was only a matter of time. They held it against 3 assaults by Shadow Lugia, 2 more by combined shadow Lugia and Rayquaza, and 1 by those two and Al wicker's. It had become a war of attrition, which meant the enemy held overwhelming numbers while wearing down the smaller numbers of Zack's trainers. The elite four had fallen earlier that day, and were most certainly being escorted to the nearest prison. All the Gym leaders who attempted to resist were pushed into these camps.

A pickachu was nuzzling it's trainer, who was attempting not to cry, but couldn't help it. Zack walked over and put his hand on the trainer's shoulder, "Ash, I know it's hard, watching all that. However, what choice do we have? Cipher will take away our Pokémon without a second's hesitation. You first hand experienced it, right? They took away bulbasaur from you." Ash nodded and said, "I know. I just wish I had done something else. Had I recalled bulbasaur instead of pushing it so hard…maybe it could still be here." Zack nodded. He looked around.

Then he shouted to everyone, "Alright! Listen up! With the fall of the Indigo League…We have two options. The first is to join the trainers resisting in Sinnoh. The other is to form resistance cells within Kanto and undermine them from the inside. Those who are in favor of joining the resistance in Sinnoh, raise your hands. Over 100 trainers raised their hands. Zack replied, "Ok, those in favor of resisting in Kanto, raise your hands." About 10-20 trainers, including Ash, raised their hands. "Alright. Those who wish to join Sinnoh, you are going with Ash here."

Everyone muttered in confusion and Ash looked at him surprised, "Wait, I just said I want to stay in Kanto! Why are you ignoring my request?" Zack smiled, "Because Ash, you have leadership qualities and you are angry for revenge. You can't resist while in such a manner. It'll tear you apart, and break the bond you have with your Pokémon. Don't worry, I'll bring them back: Misty, Brock and bulbasaur."

Ash smiled and shook Zack's hand, "Thanks Zack, good luck and Godspeed." Zack nodded. Over 100 trainers filed out after Ash. That left about 14 trainers left. Zack said, "Welcome to the resistance then, all of you. First, we need to head back to the Pallet Under. Alright, let's go." The remaining trainers filed out.

* * *

Wes looked at the kid. _He sure is one tough kid. Those injuries would have ended a lesser man,_ Wes thought. The kid was already out of the hospital, and began following Wes everywhere. Wes took him to his temporary quarters, where he held some of his old possessions from the original war. The remains of his old snag machine, his old blue coat (he got a new one), and the box given by the battlemaster of Mt. Battle. _The one who died…attempting to drive off Cipher,_ he thought to himself. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the situation.

He picked up the box, and opened it. There before him was two pokeballs. The third, totadile, had been given away to another resistance fighter somewhere in Hoenn. Last he heard, that trainer had been last sighted fleeing to Sinnoh to join one of the last two Pokémon armies. Wes shuddered at the words in his mouth. Pokémon and army should never have to be used together. He pushed the thought aside. He picked up one pokeball and released the contents. A chikorita came out. "Chika…" The kid looked down at it. The chikorita glared at the kid.

_Not Chikorita, apparently, _he thought to himself. He recalled the Pokémon, and threw out the other. A cyndaquil came out, and looked around. "Cynda…quil." The kid looked delighted, and began petting Cyndaquil. It looked confused for a second, then relaxed into the boy's stroking of its nose. Wes was surprised, because the cyndaquil hadn't bonded with any other trainer he showed it to before. His surprise turned into a smile as he said, "So, Cyndaquil seems to like you. How about I give him to you."

Jake looked up, "Really…?" Cyndaquil looked at Jake. _So this is my new trainer? Hmm…He certainly knows Cyndaquils and loves them. Alright!_

It jumped on him and said, "Cynda." Wes threw its ball to Jake. He said, "Now come with me." Cyndaquil and Jake began following him until they reached a training ground.

* * *

Now the fun really begins. Next chapter: Wes' Training of Hell

(please review)


	4. Wes' Training of Hell

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick**

Wes' Training of Hell

Cyndaquil stood in the center of the ground. Wes looked at the Cyndaquil, almost taking pity on it for the next phase. He threw out Entei, which roared loudly into existence. Entei looked back at Wes and Wes gave it a nod. "Today, we will begin your training. Entei, fire blast!" A fire blast came out of Enteis mouth and struck Cyndaquil hard. Cyndaquil rocked backwards, but pulled itself up.

Jake's mouth dropped and he began shouting, "HEY! No fair. You are already using a legendary Pokémon!" Wes smiled, "Not fair! Cipher has Legendary Pokémon, at least 8, I know because I saw 5 taken by Cipher, seen two and know the third from a source. You could face one at any time, so be prepared for them. Entei, Flamethrower!" Entei launched a stream of fire at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil dodged to the right. "Once again Entei." Jake shouted, "keep dodging Cyndaquil!"

Entei continued using flamethrower for several minutes and Cyndaquil kept attempting to dodge. Luckily, Cyndaquil was a fire type, so it didn't hurt too much. However, the strain was bad. Finally, when Entei stopped, Cyndaquil was sweating all over. Wes frowned at what he was about to do, but knew it needed to be done. "Entei, tackle on Jake!" Entei rushed at Jake, and Jake barely managed to dodge the attack. "Hey what was that for!" Wes sighed, "Shadow Pokémon also tend to attack the trainer, so you will also need to be in equal shape like your Pokémon, plus it gives your Pokémon time to rest."

Entei launched itself at Jake again. Jake wasn't so lucky this time around. He flew a couple feet back, and slid across the ground. "Stand up Jake." Jake took a stand, but felt his leg was hurting bad. Entei came at him again, but faster this time. Jake rolled to the right. Entei roared and launched again at Jake. Once again, it continued for several minutes. Jake dodged Entei's attacks (or attempted to at this rate) Cyndaquil kept watching Jake get beat up.

Wes watched both Cyndaquil and Jake. He sighed and said, "enough, Entei return…Suicune, come on out!" Suicune Cooed as it came out. "Alright Jake, I'm giving you a rest. Cyndaquil, your turn again." This time, Cyndaquil kept dodging water gun. It was a little more adapt at this than the flames, born out of a fear of water.

Thus concluded the first day of training. Wes looked at his Suicune. They need to bond, these two…or else Cipher will undoubtedly break them.

The training continued like this for several days. Jake was starting to grow pretty good at dodging the legendary's attacks. Same was true of Cyndaquil. However, Jake began questioning the training, as it was dangerous. Either the Pokémon or the trainer could be killed with the first wrong move. The danger came on one training day. Cyndaquil was dodging Suicune's attacks with growing skill. Jake was impressed. However, Cyndaquil suddenly, tripped just as a more powerful water gun came rushing at it.

Then, Jake did something unexpected, he ran out in front of the water gun and took it in the stomach. The attack shot him back into a rock. Cyndaquil ran over and looked at its trainer. The trainer was barely conscious and bleeding. Wes recalled Suicune and looked at Jake. He was carried to the hospital for immediate treatment.

Cyndaquil sat next to Jake the whole time. Wes smiled and thought _The bond has appeared, the bond that exists between a true trainer and its Pokémon, the one that will help through terrible times and those of peace. The first part of training is finally complete. Jake is now willing to do anything to protect his Pokémon, and Cyndaquil is willing to stand by his trainer through anything at all. _

The next day, Jake showed up, followed by an angry Cyndaquil. "I'm ready to continue my training today. Wes shook his head, "no, today is your day off. Spend it resting and recovering. Tomorrow, we begin your next phase of training. You'll need the rest." Wes walked away towards the growing commotion. There at the center of it all was Zack Dragoon. He looked terrible, and there were only 14 trainers next to him. Wes pushed his way through and said, "Looks like you made it back kid. How goes things in Indigo?"

Zack shook his head. Wes' eyes opened wide, "The elite four, the 300 trainers who were stationed there, the legendary Pokémon?"

Zack replied, "Not all are gone. About 134 trainers escaped from the battle thanks to Alakazam or retreating. However, the overwhelming majority were captured or killed. The elite four were captured, along with the majority of their Pokémon. The 120 trainers went with Ash to the Sinnoh region. Sinnoh can probably hold out for a number of years with the trainers they have, but they cannot hold out forever. The legendaries also escaped."

Wes nodded, "I found a promising young man a week ago, and I've been training him since then." His voice rose for a second, betraying some of the emotion he felt. Zack smirked at Wes and said, "You don't think, there's something special about this kid, isn't there?" Wes smiled and said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

There was a trainer, beaten and bruised by the admin's trainers, one named Brock. His eyes were full of anger and hatred towards the man who sat in front of him, Dusk Fredrick. Dusk looked bored at the trainer who was forced to kneel. He was there to sentence the man. Brock had stood up to Cipher, and it carried a heavy price. "Brock, former pewter gym leader, you are sentenced to 50 years in our maximum security prison here at pewter. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes I do. The day will come, all of you, that you will before a judge, and they will show you no mercy. I hope to see that day." Dusk pointed at Brock, and a salamance tackled Brock. The trainer was flung to the other side of the room. "You don't understand. We are the judges of Kanto, after all, we've won. To the victor go the spoils. I'll be sure to watch your Pokémon turned into shadows and enjoy every second of it." Brock ground his teeth as Cipher peons picked him up and hauled him to the local prison.

* * *

Basically, Jake and Cyndaquil are trained for a year against Wes' 3 legendary dogs, espeon and Umbreon. Next Chapter: The First Snag

**(please review)**


	5. The First Snag

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades)**

The First Snag

It was now a year after the training began. Cyndaquil and Jake were ready. Wes said, "Congratulations you two. Where are you going from here?" Cyndaquil and Jake looked at one another and smiled, "I think I know exactly who I'm going after first." Wes smiled and said, "Come with me." They entered a room where several machine parts were laying about. Perr was sitting in the room, tinkering with a silver colored glowing gauntlet. "How's it coming Perr?" Perr replied, "It's done, but It's going to be obvious if they see it. I suggest hiding it in your backpack until the time comes and the target Pokémon is ready to be taken. One screw up and it'll be all over."

Jake put the machine in his backpack after feeling how heavy it was, and said, "Thanks, I'll put the snag machine to work."

* * *

A cipher peon was out in the valley when a kid came out into the open. The kid was smiling, and holding a pokeball. The Cipher Peon said, "Don't know you, and I know most trainers and agents around here."

Jake threw the pokeball out, releasing a Cyndaquil. The Cipher peon looked at the Cyndaquil and began laughing. "That's your pokemon? Does that mean you're challenging me?" Jake smirked back at the peon. "Let's have a battle right here and now. If I win, you give me information on one of your people. If you win, you get Cyndaquil." The Cipher agent looked intrigued, "alright. You're on." Cipher threw out two Pokémon, a Pigeotto and shadow sandshrew.

"You can make the first move, Cipher." The Cipher peon grew angry and said, "Pigeotto, aerial Ace, sandshrew, shadow slice." Cindaquil stood still while Aerial ace brought Pigeotto close. "Do it Cyndaquil." It jumped up at the last moment, planted its paw on Pigeotto's back and fired a flamethrower, wiping the pigeotto out in a single attack. Sandshrew swung its claw at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil pushed off Pigeotto, dodging the first fury swipe. Sandshrew took another swipe at Cyndaquil, but once again Cyndaquil used its paw to push away from the attack.

A blast of fire struck Sandshew, wiping it out in a second. Cyndaquil landed almost in the exact place it was standing when it began. Jake seemed bored. Two more Pokémon came out, a squirtle and charmander. Cyndaquil, however, disappeared completely, and reappeared behind both Pokémon. "Tackle Cyndaquil, and follow up with a mega kick."

Cyndaquil struck down squirtle with the tackle, pushed off, and slammed its foot against Charmander. Both fell instantly. The Peon blanched and said, "Fine, what information do you want?"

"I'm looking for an admin by the name, Dusk Fredrick. I'm seeking to join Cipher. But I was told I need to contact him." The peon looked at Jake with an interested eye. "He's headquartered in Pewter City. Just go there, and tell him I sent you."

Jake nodded and continued down the road. More Cipher trainers ambushed him as he traveled through Vermillion city and Vermillion Forest. He beat them all without breaking a sweat. He didn't take any of their pokemon. He was only seeking one. Also, he needed to have his cover hold until he got to Dusk Fredrick. It only took him 24 hours on the road to reach the Cipher branch in Pewter.

Dusk Fredrick was already outside. Many of the trainers were reporting back to him that a new trainer was traveling his way. Dusk said, "Welcome to Pewter City. I hear that you seek to become a cipher agent?" Jake nodded his head. Dusk walked into the building, and waved for him to join.

Jake said, "Yeah, so what do I need to do?" Dusk said, "Well, we have an initiation exam for you and your Pokémon. You can pick any one of us to challenge. It will be a two on two battle." Jake shrugged and said, "I only have one." Dusk snapped his fingers. A pokeball was brought forward and handed to Jake. "This shadow Pokémon will serve as your second. Whoever you pick, they will release all six of their Pokémon, and you will chose which Pokémon you wish to fight."

Jake appeared to think for a second, but already knew who he was going to challenge. He had it planned out from the moment he left the Pallet under. Jake said, "I wish to challenge you, Admin Dusk Fredrick." Dusk looked surprised, then smiled, "A gutsy trainer, I like." He threw out all his Pokémon. There was a Salemance, a Dusclops, a Bannette, a shiftry, shuckle, and lastly the ace: Articuno." Jake smiled at Articuno. He threw his shadow Pokémon out. It was a shadow Eevee.

He needed to decide fast, so he said, "I'll take shiftry and articuno." Once again, it brought stares of shock and amusement. Dusk smile became a smirk, "very well, gutsy kid."

He recalled the rest of the Pokémon, and they went to the pewter gym. Dusk had also set up as the Pewter Gym Leader, not that there were a lot of trainers after Cipher took over. The judge of the contest shouted, "This will be a two on two Pokémon battle. Dusk Fredrick faces the challenger,…what's your name again son." Jake sweatdropped, "Jake Redfield."

"Right, it will be Articuno and Shiftry vs. Eevee and cyndaquil. Let the match BEGIN!" Eevee looked around, seeming uncertain what to do. Jake's aura reader went active, seeing Articuno for what it was, a shadow Pokémon. "Cyndaquil, draw them in close and keep dodging."

"Articuno, shadow Ice, Shiftry, agility." Shiftry disappeared and began circling both Eevee and Cyndaquil. Articuno launched the purple ice beam at Cyndaquil. It dodged the attack. Shiftry suddenly was behind Cyndaquil. "Shiftry, faint attack." Shiftry struck out at Cyndaquil, but only hit air. "Flamethrower Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil had disappeared and reappeared behind Shiftry. Flames overlapped Shiftry's body.

The grass Pokémon fell, and didn't get up. Jake smiled, "Now, show your true abilities, extreme speed." Cyndaquil completely disappeared, and suddenly reappeared behind Articuno. Articuno looked absolutely confused. "Eevee, shadow blitz." Eevee threw itself at articuno, further distracting it. "Cyndaquil, grab ahold of Articuno, and after Eevee hits, flamethrower." Eevee's attack hit. Articuno had a small bruise where it struck. Cyndaquil followed up with a huge flamethrower. Articuno attempted to stay in the air, but crashed to the ground. Jake pulled out a pokeball that was glowing white, and threw it at the fallen Pokémon. The ball absorbed Articuno, shook several times back and forth, then stopped.

Events began moving rapidly. Eevee was recalled as Jake ran at the pokeball. Dusk was so stunned as to what happened that he didn't move. He said, "you…you…who the hell are you?" Jake grabbed the ball and said, "I'm Jake Redfield, a shadow Pokémon snagger trained by Wes himself." Dusk grew very angry very fast. He shouted, "EVERYONE, STOP HIM, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE WITH THOSE TWO SHADOW POKÉMON!"

Several peons covered the door. Jake began running. Cyndaquil was right next to him. "Cyndaquil, extreme speed. Take them out." Cyndaquil disappeared, then reappeared at the end of the line of Peons. They all fell. As Jake exited, he said, "Thanks for the Articuno. See ya!"

Jake fled out of town into the forest. Jake's first plan had been a success. Target articuno, snagged!

Suddenly, a Salemance flew overhead. Jake's Aura reader went nuts. That thing was a shadow Pokémon. He looked around fast, trying to find cover. Then, there was small cave in a rocky section, which he dove through. Jake was panting. _I'll get that shadow pokemon later. _

* * *

Daniel had been busy for weeks now. He had made plans after plans and a lot still uncertain, but one thing was. He was escaping today. And it was not only him, he was taking out the newest shadow Pokémon. With this one, everything would change, how they took on Cipher.

For weeks now, he had obtained all the access codes for every section of the building. He was now the security chief of all Cipher buildings. But that was beside the point, because in this room, a shadow Pokémon was rocking backwards and forwards. He looked into the container, and there it was. _Shadow…Celebi. What have they done to you, closing your heart like that? I'll save you now. _He pressed several buttons, causing the container to open. The pokeball it was held in rose from the floor next to it. He recalled Celebi, and began walking out.

He entered the control room and typed in the commands he'd been preparing to use for 3 years now. The codes would unlock the doors leading to the outside, and seal the rest of the base off. He ran through the open doors, and out the exit to freedom. At least, that's what he thought when he saw his brother. "Daniel, what are you doing?" Daniel looked at Jordan with a goofy look on his face, "Jordan, I'm sorry you got caught up in all this, but I must go. Cipher is too dangerous a place to be anymore for me. I need to escape."

Jordan sighed, as if he'd been expecting this for years. "I knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't. Are you sure, because you know what I must do?" Daniel held up the pokeball and released its contents. "Yes, I'm sure. Celebi, Time Travel 3 weeks into the past." Celebi began cooing, then it and the former scientist disappeared. Jordan thought, _Aw crap. I knew we should never have let him near the shadow Pokémon again, after he threw up around Shadow Lugia three years ago._

* * *

Jake lay in the forest, resting as much as he could. Suddenly, he felt hands on his back. Jake turned to face whoever it was. A trainer with shades and a cocky attitude looked back at him. "Who are you?" they both asked, "I'm Jake Redfield." Shades just looked away and said, "My name is unimportant. Are you the reason that Pokémon is scouring the area?" Jake nodded.

Shades grinned in a maniacal way. "Follow me." They walked through the forest for several meters, and then arrived at a barely visible bunker. They went inside. More people were there and most had Pokémon. Shades said, "Welcome, I assume you're a fugitive from Cipher as well?" Jake tilted his head and said, "Yeah, I guess so. After all, I just stole that guy's articuno." Everyone went silent. Jake pulled out Articuno's pokeball, and threw it into the air. The Articuno roared, then stood at attention. Some cheered, while others looked away.

Jake said, "Can we stay here for the night?" Shades nodded, "sure. You and your Pokémon are welcome here anytime. Tomorrow, however, we may need your help. I assume you have one of the 'machines.'" Jake looked confused, then realization played across his face. He pulled out the silver gauntlet. "That's it, Tomorrow; we're going to raid Pewter for the shadow Pokémon. You'll take care of Salemance with Articuno, We'll take care of the rest." Jake nodded.

* * *

Daniel had picked the perfect time to appear once again with Celebi, three weeks in the past. No one was around. It had all gone according to plan. He walked around the bend to where he hid the bike 4 weeks ago (4 weeks from the present). The bike was still present. He recalled Celebi and got on. The bike roared to life, and he was on his way.

The route to Gateon Port was quiet enough. _Better be, after all, I have three weeks head start on all of them. I need to get to Wes. Last I heard, he was in Pallet town. _Three hours passed, and he was in Gateon Port. Shortly after that, he was on the ferry and in route to Hoenn, where he would take a car to Kanto. It would take exactly three weeks to make it there. Back when Cipher wasn't in control, it would take considerably less time, but, there were checkpoints and stuff along the roads, slowing them down quite a bit. He would need a fake identity for getting through. He couldn't be in two regions at the exact same time.

**

* * *

**

Cyndaquil is at an extremely high level, after training against three legendary pokemon.

Shades is introduced. Who is he?

**(please review)**


	6. Pewter Shadow Raid

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades)**

Pewter Shadow Raid

Jake awoke with a start. Several people were standing around, and shades watched as Cyndaquil was waking it's trainer. Jake grabbed his stuff together and followed the trainers.

He looked out into the forest. It was early morning, and the color in the sky was starting to brighten. His eyes adjusted, and when they did, he could see the entire forest area. If he looked hard enough, Pokémon were running away from the group as they travelled through the brush. Suddenly, a young caterpie stumbled across their path. Everyone began changing directions to go around.

Shades explained, "When trainers weren't hunting for Cipher, Pokémon could be seen all around, but it's a lot harder to find. The problem now is that if we even approach these Pokémon, they'll attack us in mass, take their Pokémon brethren, and run. Cipher agents would be attacked without hesitation, but the Pokémon know we're here to fight back. However, the peace we have with them is tenuous at best, so no reason to upset it."

They began setting up throughout town in the early morning. There were about 10 trainers. They gathered around both shades and Jake.

"Jake, we need you to charge the pokeballs into snag balls. Don't do too many, or else the machine may overheat. That's the last thing we need." Over the next hour, about 30 pokeballs were charged by the two snag machines. They were divided up evenly between the trainers, 3 snag balls each. They reviewed the Pokémon the enemy had: 1 shadow salamence, 4 shadow pidgey, 2 shadow caterpie, a shadow bulbasaur, squirtle and 2 shadow charmanders, 3 shadow belsprout, and a special shadow chikorita. There is a patrol of Cipher agents that can move from one location to another on call, but their reaction time has been an hour at best.

Jake looked again, his eyes on shadow chikorita. _My sister would probably kill these guys if she knew they did such a thing to a chikorita. Better recover it, _thought Jake.

Then they spread themselves out over the entire area. Two trainers set themselves up next to the Cipher admin building located just south of the gym. 1 trainer set himself up to engage the cipher patrol agent. Shades would watch the whole thing and direct them from the radio. If reinforcements arrived, they would flee, while Jake provided cover with shadow articuno. Jake, meanwhile, would set himself up in front of the cipher building. In effect, he was the decoy. The rest were set up throughout the town to deal with small reinforcement agents that may come from the surrounding areas.

Then, the operation began. A cipher peon came out of the building, and saw Jake standing around. He ran inside. A few minutes a team of Peons and Dusk came out. Dusk smiled, "You sure have guts kid. You want to give me back articuno?" Jake smirked, "Nope, I'm here for the rest of your shadow Pokémon."

The Cipher admin laughed and pointed at Jake, "You're a funny man, but I'm not stupid enough to engage you. Get him boys!" Several Peons ran at Jake. Suddenly, a grovyle shot out in front of the Peons, and threw several fury cutters, injuring all who didn't dodge. Two trainers came from behind the building, and threw pokeballs out. Suddenly, the whole area was surrounded in Pokémon battles, shadow bellsprout against Growlithe, Psyduck vs. shadow chikorita, and shadow pidgey vs. regular pidgey.

The Peons engaged the trainers, leaving Jake to reengage Dusk. "So Fredrick, you want your articuno back, come and take it." Cyndaquil growled at Dusk. Dusk sighed and said, "Very well. Before we fight, I'll clue you into something. An admin becomes an admin in three ways: By relationship to high class Cipher personel, by doing something great for the leader, or by battle skills. I am one of those promoted due to battle skills. Come out, Banette and Dusclops."

"Cydaquil, flamethrower." Banette didn't move as a wall of fire came at it. "Banette, destiny bond." Both Pokémon glowed purple. Banette absorbed the hit, and fell with a single attack. Then Cyndaquil began wobbling back and forth. Jake looked surprised.

"Destiny bond, if my Pokémon faints, so does yours. Say goodbye to that precious Cyndaquil of yours." Cyndaquil fell over, completely unconscious. Jake ground his teeth together. He recalled cyndaquil. Articuno came out on the field. Dusk smiled and threw out salamence. The aura reader responded. _Shadow Salamence, there you are._

Articuno took to the skies. Jake said, "Articuno, shadow frost!" The battle area filled with cold wind and black snow. The attack froze Dusclops, but barely fazed Salamence.

"Salamence, shadow rush." The attack hit articuno hard, causing it to crash into the ground next to Jake. Jake bent over it, and saw it was seriously injured. The wounds hadn't healed from yesterday, when Jake had captured it. Articuno looked at Jake. Jake said, "Articuno, I'm sorry that you're injured. But I need your help." Articuno looked into his eyes, and Jake into its. Jake thought he saw, for a second, a small shine in its eyes, but then it was gone. Articuno rose, and shrugged off the attack.

It rose once again into the air, and looked at Salamence. Salamence rushed at it again. Before Jake could say anything, a blue ice beam shot form Articuno's mouth and struck Salamence hard. Jake was simply stunned at this. Both Dusk and Jake said at the same time, "Huh?" Articuno roared, and launched another ice beam. Jake regained his composure long enough to know, it wasn't using a shadow attack.

He pulled out a pokeball and put it in the machine on his arm. The ball began glowing and Jake pulled it out. "Pokeball, go!" The pokeball struck Salamence hard, sucking it right into it. The ball rocked back and forth several times, then stopped rocking. Jake ran over and scooped the ball up before Dusk could respond. When Dusk did respond, A shiftry and shuckle came out. Jake ran back and threw another pokeball containing shadow Eevee. The Pokémon growled at the shuckle, while Siftry and Articuno glared at one another.

"Articuno, ice beam, Eevee, shadow rush." Jake said, suddenly remembering the name of the attack. An ice beam struck down Shiftry, while Eevee slammed into shuckle, wiping it out. The rest of the trainers were finishing up as well, except for the battle between chikorita and Pysduck.

Suddenly, shade's voice could be heard on all the radios, "Retreat. Cipher reinforcements are on their way."

Everyone recalled their Pokémon, and fled into the forest.

**

* * *

**

Another victory against Cipher. Next Chapter: The Changing of the Guard

**(please review)**


	7. The Changing of the Guard

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades)**

The Changing of the Guard

When they got back to the bunker, everyone was panting. They had to keep moving to avoid the patrols. Luckily, it is almost impossible to detect the entrance. They looked at each other and began celebrating. The rest of the members at the hideout assumed it was a successful mission and joined in.

Shades smirked at everyone as they gathered around a table. "Alright, everyone lay the shadows on the table." Jake looked around as 8 pokeballs were put on the table. Everyone looked at Jake, and shades said, "Jake, put your recently acquired shadow Pokémon on the table." Jake set down three pokeballs.

Shades seemed surprised at this. He said, "Three? I knew you captured Articuno and Salemance, but who's the third?" Jake pushed the button on one pokeball, releasing Eevee.

"Alright, good job everyone. Jake, this is the part where we divide up the shadow Pokémon to be trained. You may keep Eevee and Articuno." Jake picked up the two pokeballs, and said, "What will happen to Salamence?" Shades looked at Jake and said, "I'll be taking him to Sinnoh. I'm actually a temporary cell leader here. Your true leader is on his way, and will be here tonight."

Shades picked up the pokeball, then had everyone gather around, "Everyone, I was only here for a couple months, but I enjoyed fighting beside you every second. Keep up the good work here, and keep fighting back."

Everyone watched as Shades opened a pokeball, revealing a Gardevoir. Jake said, "Wait, before you go, what's your name?" Shades looked at him and said, "That, you do not need to know. See ya kid!" Gardivoir and Shades glowed, and then they both disappeared in a bright light.

Other trainers went to the table, and began picking up pokeballs. In a matter of seconds, there were no pokeballs on the table. Hours passed, and Jake got bored fast. He needed to get out, to do something. Suddenly, there was a commotion within the base. He got up and walked to where everyone was speaking. Another trainer and an Alakazam had appeared. The new trainer shook hands with everyone present, asked how things were going, and was getting up to date with everyone going on.

He said to anybody, "Who is this guy?" One trainer, a young girl, said, "Don't you know? This guy is the one of the two who defended Mt. Battle in the early war with Cipher. He also led the armies in Indigo, Saffron, and Cinabar Island. He's a legend, a genius, and kinda cute." She blushed as she said the last bit, but Jake ignored her.

The 'legend' turned and looked at Jake. He said, "And who's this? Not one of the ones I remember. Sure new trainers come and go around here, but usually their fellow trainers introduce them." Jake smiled and said, "I'm Jake Redfield, Shadow Pokémon Snagger who trained under Wes himself." The trainer's eyes opened wide, "Wes, as in Cipher's number one fugitive Wes? My goodness, are you the one he's been training a little under a year ago?" Jake thought for a second then said, "yep, that was probably me."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. My name is Zack Dragoon, Shadow Pokémon Snagger. I'm not quite as high on the bounty list as Wes, but I'm getting there. Have you gotten any shadow Pokémon?" Jake nodded and threw out two Pokémon. An Articuno began cooing, and Eevee shook its fur. Zack smiled and said, "Starting big I see. Articuno and Eevee. Why did you go after Eevee? You could have gotten the admin's Salemance." Jake started chuckling to himself. Soon he was straight up laughing. Someone elbowed Jake, which caused him to stop laughing for a second, but only just, "Excuse…me. The thing is…Cipher just…a short laugh escapes…gave it to me." He started laughing for a second time.

Soon, everyone joined in the laughter.

* * *

Dusk was at his desk, his hands on his forhead. _They'll kill me…yeah they'll kill me if they find out I let one unknown kid steal Articuno. I need to get it back, but he's taken refuge with them…Crap,_ Dusk thought to himself.

A Cipher Peon walked into the office and saluted, "Pardon me sir. I have news to report." Dusk didn't look up but said, "Tell me, and it better be good or else you just forfeited your life."

The Peon took a step backward. At this point, the smart thing would be to run, but being the idiot he is, the peon didn't realize this. "Uh, They made a clean getaway, sir." Dusk Fredrick looked up and began standing up. The peon looked at the closed door and began regretting not running when he had the chance.

* * *

The next morning, Jake rose earlier than anyone else. He wanted another swipe at that Chikorita, and this would be his chance. He made his way out of the building and into the forest. Zack watched as he left. Luckily, the Cipher peon who had the Chikorita was still patrolling the town. Jake threw a rock at a tree, causing the peon to turn and run at the forest.

Suddenly, A cyndaquil appeared in front of the Peon. He threw out a regular charmander and shadow Chikorita. The peon thought, _Perfect. A chance to capture a hard to find Pokémon._ "Chikorita, shadow leaf." Razor sharp black leaves surrounded Cyndaquil, preventing Cyndaquil from even moving. Jake saw this and smiled. "This chikorita would definitely be perfect for my team." Cyndaquil watched Chikorita with a bored look on its face.

The peon gave an evil smile and said, "charmander, slash, finish it off!"

The charmander ran in and brought its claws through the leaf storm. Cyndaquil merely brought it's front paw up, which began glowing white. The slash attack was blocked by the paw and the attack stopped in an instant. The peon was stunned, _No way, slash has never failed to take it down._ Cyndaquil pushed the claws up and brought its own claw down upon charmander's exposed stomach. The attack sent Charmander reeling. Jake dropped out of the tree and said, "Cyndaquil, flamethrower on chikorita." Cyndaquil's back began burning, the flames shot out of its mouth, encompassed the Chikorita, and then went out. Chikorita looked down for the count.

A snag ball went flying, hit the Pokémon causing the Pokémon to turn into energy. The pokeball absorbed the energy. It stopped moving immediately.

Jake ran over, slammed the peon with his shoulder, and grabbed the ball. The peon dragged himself up and went running. Jake ran down the peon and dragged him to the ground. The Cipher agent went down, banging his head on the ground. He was out cold. Suddenly, someone walked out of the shadows, clapping. Jake turned to the clapping and there was Zack in his white coat. "Excellent, excellent. That Chikorita was one of our targets to take out, including the Salemance and Articuno. You've taken all three targets."

Zack put his arms around Jake. "However, please be sure to inform people of what you are about to do before doing it. If Cipher takes you prisoner, they may try to break you. Several of our people have been taken over the last 4 years."

He led Jake back to the base. Most people were still sleeping. Zack took a seat at the table, with Jake taking the seat opposite him. Zack said, "I have a plan to give us some men to take the city, but I'm going to need your help." Jake's eyes opened wide and said, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

The underground Pallet was an impressive sight for those who had never seen it before. Some people had questioned whether he was actually a member of the resistance, not that he could blame them. However, one of his previous charges, a trainer who had received assistance in escaping from a Cipher prison vouched for him.

Under Daniel's help, the resistance had accomplished several extremely difficult missions, including: Stealing shadow Pokémon, breaking people out of Cipher prisons, capture of Cipher agents, locating Cipher Strongholds, and lastly locating shadow Pokémon caches.

However at this moment he was no longer a Cipher Employee, and no one to keep tabs on them. Daniel shook his head of the thoughts. _If Celebi had fallen into their hands, the world would be a good as gone,_ he thought. He walked down the cavern street to where a large white building, reminiscent of the one 2500 feet above. He walked in and waited. An elder man in a white coat with a red shirt underneath walked to the doorway and said, "Hello! I'm sorry, I don't think I met you before. I'm professor Oak, Your name is…?"

Oak put out his hand, which was met by Daniel's, "Daniel Vellars, Sir." Oak said, "Well Daniel, come in and have a seat at the table. What do I owe the honor young man?" They both took a seat at the table. Daniel set a pokeball down in front of Oak. "Professor, this is a particular powerful shadow Pokémon I came across. What do you think?" Daniel had a very serious face on. Oak's smile dropped into a concerned look. He picked up the pokeball and pushed the button.

Celebi materialized in white light, but said nothing. Oak put his hand to his mouth and said, "Oh my word…Celebi…you…did you say shadow Pokémon?" Daniel nodded his head and said, "That's right. I need to further introduce myself a bit." He explained his story to his fellow Professor. Professor Oak nodded his head. The story went for about ten minutes, then Daniel said, "Professor, we need to purify this Pokémon, or else we have little chance of stopping Cipher."

Oak closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Unfortunately, there's been a problem with our shadow Pokémon purification machine. You probably don't know about it too much, but Eagun, the Pokémon master of Orre, managed to get us a sample of Celebi's relic stone before it was sealed away." Oak recalled Celebi and handed to pokeball back to Daniel. Daniel followed Oak as he walked out of the room and into another private workshop area.

"The trick is," Oak continued, "The Celebi Relic doesn't respond in the same way it once did. I don't know why, but the relic stone has become inert, and won't purify shadow Pokémon. Maybe the reason is Celebi here has become a shadow Pokémon and has forgotten it's own happiness, or there may be another factor here. We've been stalled for two years on the project. We did have a minor breakthrough when another professor gave us some information on the purification process." Oak smiled at the younger professor, "However, we now have something of another lead. We now have Celebi."

Oak looked at Daniel, then sized him up. "Say, are you willing to take a job for me?" Daniel nodded his head. "Good, I would like you to take that Celebi to Professor Krane, he should be downstairs in the other laboratory examining the rock once again. See what he thinks."

* * *

News had begun to spread to other regions. Pewter had been raided. The other Admins were laughing their heads off at Dusk. "He was always the worst among us," "What sort of idiot loses the legendary bird of Ice to some nobody trainer," "What a disgrace to Cipher," and "I hope he's removed from that position shortly enough." One particular Admin was watering her flowers that day. She looked at each flower, enjoying every moment she had with them.

She never did like Cipher too much, but somehow she was caught up in the organization. She never participated in the organization when she could avoid it. The only reason she joined was her Pokémon. Her parents forced her into the program once they saw just how good she was at training Pokémon. She wasn't even interested in the position, but ultimately blackmailed into doing it by holding her Pokémon hostage.

When she heard about the Pewter incident, she smiled, her heart rising a bit.

* * *

Eh! What do you think? Thank you everyone who's been catching the errors I've been making. I do my own beta-reading, so I sometimes don't always catch my own mistakes.

Question: What attack did Cyndaquil do to take down Charmander? Also, What do you think of the new shadow attack, shadow leaf?

next chapter: Pewter: Prison raid

**(please review)**


	8. Pewter Prison Raid

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades)**

Pewter: Prison Raid

Brock was sitting in his prison cell. It has been months since his capture at the hands of Cipher. He rested his hands on his head. His Pokémon were probably long gone by now, turned into shadow Pokémon by the very organization he fought so many months ago. Cipher would never let him leave after his resistance.

_I used to believe so strongly in the ideal that Cipher would pay for their crimes, but now…_Brock sighed as the depressing thoughts went through his mind once again. Then he shook his head, _No, I must stand strong. I heard that Cipher lost two high powered shadow Pokémon a couple days ago. Maybe there is hope. _

Suddenly, an alarm began sounding. He stood up and looked out the bars. The jailers ran towards a commotion that was happening outside. Suddenly, the wall to his cell exploded. A young man with a white coat walked through the door. He said, "Hey, Brock. Ready to take the fight to the enemy again?"

* * *

(15 minutes ago)

Jake was watching the building with distaste. Everyone was extremely quiet. Cipher prisons were well known for their inpenatrability. Several trainers had attempted to raid a prison in Orre, but the mission was met with…failure was too weak a word. It was an utter fiasco, and ended with about 50 other trainers being taken prison.

Psychic Pokémon cannot warp inside because of some technology Cipher came up preventing teleport. Jake suggested that they should just walk into the building wearing prison guard uniforms. That wouldn't work to well either, because Psychic Pokémon were placed inside, and they can sense if you are really a guard or not. The Pokémon weren't shadow Pokémon, so stealing them would be illegal. At that point in the briefing, Jake scowled and muttered, "What does it matter. Cipher is stealing our Pokémon, why not steal theirs." Zack stood firm in his belief.

Flying Pokémon were targeted by electric Pokémon on the roof. Ground Pokémon were protecting against diggers. Then Zack told him, and the rest of the trainers, what the plan was.

He was only a couple feet from the first wall surrounding the prison. There was an outer wall, an inner wall, and the central prison itself. Zack made the signal to move. Jake moved behind Zack, and Zack threw out alakazam. Zack smiled, "Alakazam, implosion." Alakazam focused its Psychic energy on one point in the wall, then it expanded it's Psychic energy field to encompass a six foot diameter of the wall. After that, It rapidly crushed the Psychic energy back on the point. The result was the wall section imploded, opening a hole big enough for anyone to slip through.

Alakazam crashed another wall in on itself, then followed Zack and Jake into the hole. Jake threw a pokeball, releasing Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, Extreme speed and flamethrower. Wipe out the Psychic Pokémon as fast as you can!" Cyndaquil disappeared. Several seconds later, it reappeared, smirking at Jake.

The alarm began sounding. Jake rushed to the control room, wiping out guards and Pokémon as he went. Zack, meanwhile, went to the trainer he would need to begin his Kanto plan.

* * *

Zack looked at Brock, as the door opened. Obviously Jake had opened all the prisoners' doors. Brock began smiling. "Zack Dragoon, I haven't seen you since Cipher overtook the gym. Several trainers surrendered in a shameful display as I recall." Zack smiled back, "As I recall, you fought off about 10 trainers before Wickers managed to take down Onyx with Tyranitar." Brock's smiled dropped completely, "I also recall you managed to flee with the remaining fighting trainers. I was the only one left behind." Zack's smile also dropped as he knew it would be bad. Brock stood up and decked Zack. Zack just took it, because he probably deserved it. He did try to defend his actions with words, "We were outnumbered ten to one by that point in the battle. I had to preserve the lives of the trainers and Pokémon under my command. If I didn't…the Kanto army would have fallen that day."

Brock grunted and walked out of his cell. Zack sighed as he followed Brock. He met with several other prisoners, some who surrendered. Zack kept a straight face, but…inside he was furious. _Some of these cowards don't deserve to be trainers. They surrendered, saving their own lives at the cost of their Pokémon's wellbeing. But we need the men, so,_ Zack coughed as he led the trainers to the entrance, "We are the Kanto Resistance League. We have freed you from Cipher, and can do whatever you please. However, I suggest you follow us and join our resistance. If you don't Cipher will hunt you down and bring you back to this very jail. That is all."

About half of the prisoners walked through the wall and weren't ever seen again by Zack. By this time, Jake had joined back up with him. Brock stood at the hole in the door, glaring at Zack. Zack sighed. They walked out the door, and into the forest. By the time Cipher had arrived, it was long too late. The prison was empty.

**

* * *

**

Sorry the update is so very late. My internet doesn't work properly yet. It'll still be a problem, so updates may get dicey for the next week or so, but I'm still present. A small update, but important events.

I'll also be giving a second update in a few minutes, so you can yell and scream at me there. Oh, and if you yell and scream at me, I'll just ignore your review (hehehe).

**(please review)**


	9. Team Beginnings

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades)**

Team Beginnings

Daniel looked around the young professor's lab. He recalled the professor was named Crane. Hundreds of Pokémon were lined on shelves. Crane was working on a…actually Daniel didn't know what it was. It appeared to a central raised Circle area surrounded by two or three high tech computer and holograph systems. Crane looked up and smiled. "You must be Daniel Vellars. I've heard so much about you. Come over here."

Daniel walked through one of the isles. Surprisingly, the lab was very clean and organized. Most of the Cipher peons and Scientists he worked with had very messy rooms and labs. He chuckled to himself, _Probably why they haven't found the flaw in the XD Series._ Crane said, "I've been working on this for over three years, but I've never succeeded in purifying a single shadow Pokémon. For three years, trainers have been gathering shadow Pokémon and sending them here for research."

Daniel nodded and Crane continued, "Somehow, This sample of Celebi's rock has lost it's ability to purify the shadow Pokémon." Crane looked closely at the rock, "But now that you're here, maybe we can succeed somehow in restoring the rock to its former power." Daniel pulled out a pokeball and said, "This Pokémon may be of some assistance." Crane plucked the pokeball from Daniel's hand and released it. A Celebi came out. It wasn't joyful. Rather, it seemed either angry or determined, like it wanted a fight."

Crane looked from him to Celebi to Daniel, who returned it with a blank look. He grabbed a small device from the table and put it on his right ear. A small screen extended across his right eye. Crane's eyes grew big. He said, "So, Cipher partially succeeded. They captured Celebi and turned it into a shadow Pokémon. This could explain why the relic sample has stopped acting with its original characteristics." Crane sighed, and then added with his mouth smiling, "but looks like they didn't quite complete their endgame. We may still have a chance yet!"

Crane set the pokeball down on the table, and did the same with the device. He looked once again at Daniel, "In the three years this research project has been going on, we discovered something new." Crane's eyes brightened, "There is a new way to purify shadow Pokémon. If we return the Pokémon to its original trainer before, the trainer can, over time and if the trainer's bond with the Pokémon was strong enough, open the heart of the Pokémon. However, this doesn't work on Pokémon who never had a trainer."

* * *

Jake found Zack sitting outside the bunker with Alakazam. They were looking at the sunset. Jake joined them, releasing his four Pokémon. Eevee stood at attention, Cyndaquil sat in Jake's lap, Articuno pecked at its feathers and stood next to Jake with a relaxed posture, and finally Chikorita looked around confused, and then lay down in the grass.

Jake looked at Zack and said, "What happened to your cheek. There seems to be a pretty nasty bruise." Zack grabbed at it, then winced in pain, "Yeah, I just was repaying old debts I owed a prisoner." Jake said, "Would you be willing to tell me about it." Zack said, "Sure. From the beginning of the resistance, or with this particular prisoner." Jake asked for the second. Zack started, "Well, The battles for Kanto began almost immediately after Johto fell. This was later in the war for Kanto. I was charged with the defense of Pewter. Cipher had, and still has, thousands of agents who assaulted our position. We held strong for several days. Brock was also there, defending the town with his Various rock Pokémon."

Cyndaquil fell off Jake's lap and got into Zack's. He continued as he absentmindedly petted Cyndaquil, "Anyway, Cipher assaulted a weak point on that particular day with a very powerful shadow Tyranitar. The Cipher General was named Wickers. He was a brilliant tactition, as much as I hate to say it. He was probably the main reason Cipher had won so many battles at the time."

Zack shook his head, as he was going down a different conversation for a different time. "Anyway, the defenses were breached, and several trainers were caught in Cipher's pincer strategy surrendered. When they surrendered, Cipher just overran us, pushing us further and further into the city. However, Brock and his Pokémon took a stand against Cipher. He held his own against 10 Cipher peons, before Tyranitar took down his best Pokémon. At that point, I had to retreat. It was a mistake. I could…I could have gotten him out of there. I would have, but…there were too many between me and Brock."

Jake sat back and said, "Well, I don't know much about war, but it sounded like you tried to do everything you could against them. You also don't seem like such a bad guy. In fact, I'd wager you are one of the better guys out there." He looked at Cyndaquil, who was now sleeping in Zack's lap. Jake continued with a big smile, "My Cyndaquil doesn't sleep on anyone's lap you know."

Zack smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to leave town in a couple days. Would you like to come? I've got to meet up with several other resistance groups, and I could really use your help."

Jake nodded excitedly.

* * *

Giovanni was looking into the monitors that showed several different admins. All except Dusk Fedrick couldn't be made out. Giovanni said, "Alright, Dusk, give us your latest reports on the status in Pewter City." Dusk's face appeared to be covered in sweat. He said, "Well, uh, everything is going well at the lab. Shadow Pokémon production is at a high." Giovanni sighed and showed contempt in his voice, "Not in the lab you incompetent buffoon. What is the status of your City you are administering!"

Dusk looked away for a second, then a male voice spoke up, "Isn't it obvious, the incompetent has lost his shadow Pokémon. Everyone in the entire region knows about it. This sort of news travels extremely fast. I heard he lost it to some unknown boy." Another voice, a female this time, spoke up, "Vellars, you are the most incompetent idiot of an admin I've ever heard of. How can you lose the Legendary Bird of Ice to some unknown person?"

Dusk spoke up, "You have no room to talk, admin of Lavender Town. You've screwed up several times more than I have, so shut up." The admin of Lavender Town said, "What are you talking about? I haven't had my Pokémon stolen by a Shadow Pokémon snagger yet! You should just…"

"ENOUGH!" Giovanni's voice cut through the ridiculous arguing, "Dusk, give me the rest of the report, including the prison, the Gym, and the admin building. Dusk's sweat began dropping from his face like rain, "Uh, right. The Gym is accepting all Cipher trainers for the Cipher Pokémon League. The admin building isn't working out as well as we hoped. As you probably already know, one trainer infiltrated the building and stole most of the shadow Pokémon inside."

Giovanni was getting bored with Dusk's lies, but put up with it for a bit longer. He said, "And the prison?" Dusk's eyes twitched, "Late in the afternoon, someone raided the prison and broke out every last trainer inside." Giovanni stopped moving for a minute. He didn't say anything. Finally, he cut Dusk's connection to the meeting. He said calmly, "Listen, the rest of you will learn from Dusk's poor example. In three months time, I will have him replaced. Until then, keep an eye out for this new snagger." All 7 images saluted, though one woman saluted with considerably less enthusiasm.

Giovanni took little note of that, because he knew who that admin was.

Another meeting with the head honcho, Giovanni. Looks like Fredrick may not last long enough to see the light of day. What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for him (besides being stripped of rank)? I'm curious, because his future, though he will most likely make it to the end of the series, is stil open for grabs.

Who is this mysterious Admin who hates Cipher?

**(please review)**


	10. Ruins and the Lab

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades), and Winston**

Ruins and the Lab

A couple evenings later, Zack was speaking to Brock. "Ash is doing alright. He's now in Sinnoh, defending the final region still under our control. I know I have no right to ask you this, but will you lead these people in my absence. I'm leaving with Jake in the morning and heading off to Cerulean." Brock sighed and said, "Alright Zack. I'll lead these people, but I hope you have a plan or else we'll just fall like the rest of the world." Zack smirked and told him his plan.

Brock began smiling as well. "That's one gutsy plan. Do you really think it'll work?" Zack sighed and raised his hands. He said, "I don't honestly know, but this kid was sent and trained by Wes. We might just be able to pull it off, somehow." Zack looked at Brock and said, "Brock, I'm sorry for leaving you there. Perhaps I could have done something else. Will you forgive me?" Brock looked away and said, "Someday I will."

Zack lowered his head, and Brock turned to him with a cheerful look on his face, "Are you kidding? Of Course I'll forgive you. The others might not be so forgiving, you know." Zack nodded his head.

He got up and returned to the bunker. Brock just looked outside into the darkened night. He began thinking, _Let's see if you two can change the tide of things, Zack and Jake. _A Rattatta ran across the grassy path, sniffed the air, and continued running. Brock's thoughts continued, _All our futures depend upon those two and their success._

That night, something was born. It was something that can put the darkest fears in their places and chase out the greatest of evils. Hope, hope for a better future, and hope that there is a future. Brock smiled and entered the bunker.

* * *

Daniel woke that morning with his head buried in several reports. _Must have crashed while looking through them. Need to get back to it,_ he thought to himself. Krane was examining the Shadow Celebi.

He said to Daniel, "Hey, weren't you a Cipher Scientist. We have a general idea of what they do to the pokemon. Personally, I hear terrible things are part of the process, but could you give that basic information.

Daniel nodded and went into great details. By the time he got to the part where 'Scientists inject a vial of the shadow element they use,' Crane held up a hand and ran into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, he came out, looking a bit pale and a bit of white liquid on his lip. Daniel looked away and said, "Yeah, I did the same thing the first day they brought me in to see shadow Lugia."

* * *

Elsewhere in Kanto, the young girl was once again watering her flowers. She hummed to herself as she turned from the flowers to her pokemon. Another woman was next to her, watering the flowers along side her. The girl said, "You think that trainer will eventually make it here?"

"Oh, I have no doubt, my young friend. He'll probably be gunning to steal your shadow pokemon. Who do you think will win between the boy and Cipher?" The girl looked thoughtfully forward and said, "The boy. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that…he'll just win in the end. He's already gotten a shadow Articuno from us, so he's obviously good, and so are his pokemon. I can't wait to see what they are."

The older girl smiled at the younger and said, "I look forward to it as well."

* * *

Zack and Jake set out that morning. They walked through the forest of dead trees, as it became known as. Veridian forest was probably one of the last places an entire forest existed, after Cipher was finished with the world.

Zack just looked around. He remembered the time that this area had been full of pokemon, the skies blue and the forests green. It was here that he had come across abra. It was strange, because abra weren't typically found on the route between Mt. Moon and Pewter. Several hundred meters down the road, there would be a pokemon center.

Zack and Jake walked down the road, talking about how things were before the wars. Jake's bond with Cyndaquils was explained, because he lived next door to the famous Elm Laboratory. Jake seemed rather melancholic about it. Then a sadness drifted across his face.

Jake hadn't seen his sister in over a year. _She must be worried about me, or fearing I'm dead. I'll have to let her know otherwise._

Zack sensed the reason why he was so sad. He said, "Cheer up Jake. When we get to the pokemon center up ahead, we'll call her, OK." Jake smiled a bit.

They were walking up a barren hill, one that overshadows the pokemon center. Zack was looking forward to seeing old friends he made there. Jake couldn't wait to give his pokemon a proper checkup for once. The view on the other side took their breath away, but…

Jake said it first, "Where's the pokemon center?" Zack was confused. He checked his map once again. _The pokemon center should have been over that last hill…Let's see. There's Mt. Moon, a couple miles in the distance, and some more hills we have to cross over…wait…are those…_Zack squinted to see some rubble sticking out of the ground about 100 yards away. His eyes widened, "No…No, please no…," he whispered.

He ran over to the rubble, and his fears grew as he got closer. Jake said, "Wait, Zack." He gave chase to the 15 year old trainer. They both reached the base of the rubble, and it became apparent. The rubble contained some machinery, reminiscent of the various medical devices he had seen. Zack fell to his knees and picked up a chunk of rubble. He closed his eyes and threw them down hard. The rubble shattered in all directions.

Zack gritted his teeth and started screaming. "NOO! AAAHHHHHH!" He then slammed his fist into the rubble and began shouting, "CIPHER! I'll DESTROY YOU!!" Jake said, "What, what's going on?" Zack looked back with a few small tears in his eyes. "It's gone. This is the pokemon Center. Cipher destroyed it!"

Jake looked at the ruins and said, "…This is the Pokemon Center?" Zack nodded and said, "We need to get a move on. Any Cipher agent in the area should have heard that." Jake nodded and clenched his fist. There was nothing that could be done. If there was anyone who survived the center's destruction, they long moved away.

Zack picked himself up and began running down the path ahead. Jake said, "Ah, Zack, ZACK, STOP!" Zack just kept running. _First Derreck, then Cynthia, Brock, Misty, and so so many more. Now my friends at the Center…Why?!_ Tears began streaming down his eyes. Soon he could not see where he was going, but he just kept running.

Zack made it over the first hill, and Jake followed shortly. Several pokemon who had been hiding in the valley ran out of the way as the two made their way further towards the mountain, Zack first followed shortly by Jake. The second hill was passed shortly afterward. Zack just kept running and Jake keeping up. Then, they crossed the third hill and both stopped.

A blue and white building sat at the lowest end of the valley, surrounded by a fence. Zack looked at it obviously surprised. He rubbed his eyes, clearing them of the traitorous tears that stung. Jake meanwhile just stopped and stared. Jake said, "What is that?" Zack had calmed down enough to look at his map. He said with shock in his voice, "I don't know. It's not on the map. You think they built a new pokemon center to replace the previous one?" Jake shook his head, not knowing if that is true or not.

They ran down the mountain. Zack looked at the fence. Jake then grabbed at the fence. Bad move, as he began twitching like crazy. Zack recognized the look, and slammed into him. Jake stopped shaking but was unconscious. Zack reached down and felt his pulse, to which he sighed. _His pulse is still strong. He's only been knocked out by the electricity._

Jake opened his eyes a few minutes later. He cringed, "Ow! I feel like my arms and legs have gone numb. My chest, it hurts." Zack sighed again and said, "that's what happens when you try opening something without testing it first. I lost a good friend to just such a trap." There was an electric current that ran through the fence. Anyone who touches it will b electrocuted. _Jake got lucky, _Zack thought to himself.

Jake grabbed his head and gave a stupid grin, "Oops. I'll be sure to remember that next time." Suddenly, someone came out of the building, wearing a lab coat. He said, "Are you the two new interns?" Jake and Zack looked at one another. The both nodded. The weird man said, "Oh good. Well, I'll deactivate the fence first, then you can come in. I'll give you the tour." His voice was unenthusiastic.

The dim hum that accompanied the fence stopped as the scientist said, "That should do it. Come on inside." The two entered the fence and followed the scientist through the door. He said, "My name is Wilson, and I'm in charge of this Laboratory. If you look to the left, you'll see the mess hall, the dorms you will be living in, and the basic living quarters." He then pointed at two doors on the right and said, "The left door will lead up to the research floor. The right door will lead to the basement and the cells."

Zack's eyes narrowed. Jake let the words process for a second, then began saying, "Ah, that must mean…Oh, cr-" Zack grabbed Jake's mouth to prevent the words he thought from coming out, _Oh Crap! We're in a Cipher Lab._ Zack then removed his hand as Wilson looked back, confused. Zack and Jake both smiled innocently and said, "Nothing. Please continue." Wilson looked away unfazed. They walked up the stairs and said, "As I said, research on certain shadow pokemon is processed here. We research each shadow pokemon we are sent, and find new ways of turning Kanto pokemon into shadow pokemon.

They continued to the third floor, where Wilson showed them around the shadow pokemon conversion belt. He said, "As I have no doubt you've already been taught, shadow pokemon can be created in a day. First, put a pokeball into the slot," he pulled out a pokeball and put it there, "then the machine takes over. It injects the pokemon with our special chemical we designed in Orre. After about 24 hours," He walked over to the end of the machine, where another pokeball had just come out of the machine, "A full converted shadow pokemon has emerged."

Jake clenched his fist at the casualness of how Wilson spoke. _He's turning pokemon into shadow pokemon and he fells nothing. It's like he's packaging meat here. He even sounds bored! I'm so going to kill him. _Zack, on the other hand, held his hand up as Wilson turned his back. Jake got the message, _Not Yet!_ Wilson took him to the fourth and final floor. He said, "Here is where we store the shadow pokemon." Both the trainers gasped. There were probably over 100 here.

"Yes, impressive isn't it?" Wilson walked between the two boys back down the stairs. Zack walked up to him and said, "Say, Wilson was it? Let's say a pokemon trainer attacked the building. What sort of defenses do we have to prevent him from getting in?" Wilson said, "We have the electric fence, but that doesn't do much against electric pokemon. I assume you both have pokemon as well, right?" Both said "Yes" together. Wilson continued, "Then you'll be defending the pokemon storage upstairs and the prison downstairs. Now to the final part of the tour…" They walked down 4 flights of stairs to the basement. They walked in on several cells, which held a couple pokemon trainers, and all their pokemon.

Zack recognized them. They were all people from the pokemon center. They also recognized him back. Miraculously for Zack, Their screaming couldn't be heard behind the soundproof force-field. Zack almost held his finger to his face, then thought better of it. Security cameras lit the walls, and it would be incredibly stupid to reveal who he was in front of such an audience. Jake looked at the trainers. Once again, the urge to kill Wilson came and went.

Zack asked a question, "Wilson, how did you guys capture these trainers?" Wilson walked down the cell block and said, "Well, they are the people who worked at the pokemon center, so we hold them here. We destroyed the center a couple weeks ago, but…orders came in on working on more shadow pokemon. We put them off until now. Some are probably trainers, while others are doctors and nurses. Tomorrow, we're going to report them to the Area head, and turn the pokemon into shadow pokemon."

Jake and Zack smiled together. Jake said, "Well Wilson, we're tired, so we'll be sleeping for awhile. Thank you for the tour. Oh, one more question, just how many people are here in the basse?" Wilson said nonchalantly, "About 30 scientists and five security personnel. Have a good rest."

The two passed a couple scientists on the way to their rooms. Some welcomed the trainers, while others just kept walking. The moment they got to their rooms, they both said simultaneously, "I have an idea!" Zack stopped talking to listen to Jake's idea, "Let's destroy the lab, and then we can send the pokemon to Krane to get them purified, or at least when the machine gets finished."

Zack shook his head, "No, this is what we're gonna do." Zack told Jake the plan, and Jake smiled. "We'll strike at midnight."

* * *

Nurse Joy and the other trainers yelled at Zack, telling him to let them out. Zack ignored them for the most part. Joy was hurt, but the younger trainer said, "Should have figured he was a Cipher punk. If we can get out of these cells, I can give Sparky and Blaze over there a fighting chance."

Joy held her hands to her chest and began praying for help. _Anyone, Someone, save us please!_

* * *

The pokemon Center destroyed, and a Cipher Shadow lab. What will happen next? By the way, Winston's voice is monotone and boring. I based him off a clear eyes comercial guy that played a couple years ago. Richie also makes his appearance (from the Anime). What is his role in things to come?

**(please review)**


	11. At Midnight

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades), and Winston**

At Midnight

Shadows had crept into the lab. All the scientists were completely unconscious. The black night fully enveloped the room as two shadows snuck out of the living quarters. Like wraths in the night, they approached the stairway, keeping out of sight of the infrared security camera. The five security personnel were alternating between the control room and the shadow pokemon hold. The two shadows separated, with the shorter shadow gliding up the stairs. The second shadow descended into the prison area.

The door squeaked open as the two guards began to change. As the door opened completely, A sphere flew through the room and clinked on the ground. A bright light appeared, materialized into a black shape. Several thuds were heard, if there was anyone awake at that hour anyway. The shadow drifted through the door, and into the control room.

He flipped the lights, revealing a small eevee surrounded by four unconscious Cipher agents. Jake stroked eevee and began flipping switches on the control panel.

* * *

Zack looked through the window upon the dimly light prison cell. The blue light of the cell disappeared and Zack also rushed the room. The last Security guard was, unfortunately, in front of the Pikachu's and Charmeleon's cell. In a matter of a few seconds, he was cooked shockingly well done. Zack walked to the young trainer and the nurse. He suddenly felt a flame on his back, and released Blastoise. The bigger pokemon engaged the short tempered flame pokemon.

Zack woke the two and told Richie to call off his pokemon. Richie glared at Zack, and then called them off. He ran over and picked up Sparky, his Pikachu, hugging him tight. Zack rubbed his slightly burned back, while Blastoise and Charmeleon eyed each other warily. Richie turned once again to Zack and asked for an explaination. Zack shook his head and said, "No time. I need your help to take this building from Cipher."

* * *

Wilson woke to a Blastoise pointing its cannon at his face. The silver haired intern said, "Good morning Winston. Please, Don't move, unless you want to lose your face." Wilson seemed confused for a second, and then his face became passive again. "Ok." He, and the rest of the scientists, had their pokemon taken from them and escorted to their new cells.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daniel Vellars was looking over the data again. He grabbed his hair and said, "This data is so incomprehensible, only the scientist who wrote this could possibly understand." Krane looked over the data as well, and said, "You're right. I wonder who wrote this paper. Say, could you take this and Celebi to the one who wrote this. After you do, bring the scientist back here."

Daniel looked up and said, "Wait, why am I taking Celebi." Krane smiled and replied, "Let's see, you're a Cipher fugitive who stole Celebi. You might need someone to keep you from dying while getting there."

Daniel's face blanched at that thought. Then, he shook his head and agreed to do it. He recalled Celebi. Krane held up a hand and said, "Oh, I'd like you to have one of these." He pulled out a small piece of metal that fit on his right ear. He looked at it and said, "What is it?"

"It's an Aura Reader. It allows a trainer to detect whether a pokemon is a shadow pokemon or not. We couldn't have had this created if it wasn't for you and your research you sent us. Just think of it as a thank you for all you've done for us." Daniel looked at the device and back at Krane. Krane smiled once again. Daniel nodded and walked upstairs.

* * *

Jake was sitting at the control panel watching the scientists behind bars. He said, "So, how are we going to transport 100 shadow pokemon to Professors Oak and Krane for research. Wait, the more appropriate question is, how will they be able to hold 100 more pokemon? They're kinda stretched as it is." Zack folded his arms and said, "We don't. We're going to transfer all the pokemon to a PC account created under one of my false names. You are also looking at Edward Johnson, trainer licensed by Cipher. Of course, if they looked any deeper, they'd know I'm a fake, but they can't hack PC accounts."

Jake thought to himself, _I wouldn't be so sure about that._ Richie walked up to the control Center and said, "It's too bad we can't keep this place. I mean, we could really use some place to hold all the Cipher agents we capture." Jake and Zack looked at Richie in surprise. Jake's reply came first, "That's a great idea. What do you think Zack?" Zack dropped his head and shook it, "No, we couldn't. I have no qualms using my enemy's base against him, but surely they deliver monthly reports. If we could just take the region all at once, then they'd have bigger problems than dealing with a couple late reports. In fact, it would seem natural if such reports were late. If those reports are through telephone, then we'd be screwed."

Jake dropped his head in defeat. Several minutes passed with no one doing anything. Then Jake's eyes lit up and he began chuckling. He said, "Then what if I had an idea?" Zack looked at Jake and said, "Then I'd like to hear it." Jake said eight words, to which no one spoke for a good minute.

Everyone was shocked at what he said. Zack shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I must have misheard you. I could have sworn you said…" "Yes I did," Jake cut off Zack. I said, "Let's take this region back in a month." Zack shook his head and began chuckling to himself.

Then he said, "You're out of your mind if you think you can take the region in a month. I'll give you we have the trainers needed to overtake Pallet and Pewter, but We'd need to take, at minimum, Vermillion, Veridian, Celedan, Saffron, Cerulian and fushia Cities, Cinebar Island, and Lavender town. That's Eight Cities, Seven admins, 2 bearing legendary birds of Lighting and fire. To get the troops, we'd need to rescue every gym leader in all those cites. Finally, we'd need to make sure every city is devoid of shadow pokemon. What you say is folly. Once we hit a second City in a period of 2 weeks, we'd have our own Cipher squad against us. Not to mention, certain cities like Saffron and Celedan Cities have towers filled with hordes of shadow pokemon trainers."

Richie held up a hand and said, "Wait, you forgot the…" Zack held up a hand and continued for Richie, "That's right, we'd also need to take Indigo Plateau. That alone is basically a fortress. I know, because I defended it for about 2 months." Jake merely smirked. Richie and Zack both looked surprised. The look Jake gave him was the same one that the two trainers once had, when a challenge was presented to them, to be the best of the best, a pokemon master. Now, they were generals in a war they never wanted any part of.

Zack closed his eyes and thought, _That smirk, those eyes. I haven't seen them out of another person in a long time. Maybe he is the one. _Richie wondered when he lost the ability to give a confident smirk like that. Jake merely said, "Then let's make history. We'll take down Cipher in one month. The odds will definitely be against us, but Cipher'll never see it coming. We have the element of surprise, so let's take the fight to them for once." Zack opened his eyes, and a familiar smirk returned, "Indeed, let's do it."

* * *

The challenge is set, the players are in motion. The shadow war with Cipher has begun. Can they do it? I have special plans for Indigo Plateau, lavender town, Celedan City, Cinebar Island, and maybe Saffron City. Anyone who has advice on taking a city is welcome to comment.

**(please review)**


	12. Dawn

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, the mysterious pokemon trainer with sunglasses (dubbed shades), and Winston**

Dawn

At dawn's first light, Zack and Jake took the the road once again. So far, they had 28 days or less to take down the Kanto region before Cipher would be onto them. Richie and Nurse Joy called the Pewter Resistance, and they would be moving into the captured lab in 24 hours. The two of them entered Mt. Moon. According to recent legend, perpetuated by Cipher, there were ghosts of the trainers who faced Cipher in these hallowed tunnels. Zack knew best because he had been one of the people defending it. If it were up to him, they would have collapsed the tunnel, but then the pokemon who did survive here would have lost their habitat.

_Doing anything of the sort would damage the remaining relationship between the pokemon and resistance league, _he thought to himself. He looked around. The signs of battle still remained after one year. He even sheltered a resistance team here for a week. However, Cipher pushed them out of the tunnel system. They would also patrol the area on a constant basis. Zack smirked to himself, because Mt. Moon patrol was one of the more dangerous jobs given to any Cipher Peon. Pokemon have been known to make certain Cipher agents disappear on a patrol.

Jake just looked around at the glimmering caves with wonder. It was incredible, being underground. After all, he was a pretty new trainer, and hadn't seen much of anything. Suddenly, Zack stopped, causing Jake to stop as well. Zack's flashlight was shining on the remains of a Cipher peon. It wasn't pretty. Zack walked over to him and felt his pulse. Nothing, as expected. Zack pulled out a pokeball, and released Alakazam. "Alakazam, I need you to illuminate the tunnels. Alakazam glowed white, filling the area with white light. Apparently, it was a good idea, because they were surrounded by Paras and sandshrew. The pokemon retreated from the light.

Shock played across Jake's face. He said, "I had no idea that there were so many pokemon just a few feet from us." Jake nodded and said, "Yeah, welcome to one of the most dangerous locations on earth. The pokemon here have learned to become so quiet as they sneak up on their pray, as referring to the peon here." Zack pushed the body over onto its back to examine it further. _To be honest, I don't really blame the pokemon. So many of their brethren taken away...I would probably want to do the same thing, _Zack thought to himself. There were no pokemon on his belt. Either another Cipher Peon came along and recovered the pokemon, or the pokemon took them away.

They continued the excursion. Jake shown his flashlight in all directions. The pokemon were still present, but they kept out of the light. Suddenly, they could see another light just in the distance. Zack frowned and thought, _Crap, a Cipher Peon at this time! It's dangerous enough to deal with the cave pokemon, but now...!_ The peon came around the corner. His smile widened as he said, "Well, look what we have here, the Kanto Prodigy himself. And another resistance trainer kid. I'll bring you two in for my reward right now." His pikachu's electric sacs began giving off electricity.

Zack held up his hand and said, "Alright. But to warn you, once you lose, these pokemon around us will swarm and kill you. There's already a Cipher Peon dead back there." The peon smiled and said, "Good thing I got to him before the pokemon took this away." He held up a pokeball and released its contents. A shadow clefairy came out. Jake pulled out a pokeball and threw it on the ground. Shadow Chikorita was released. He also threw out shadow eevee. Zack smiled and threw out Blastoise and Aerodactyl. The peon frowned and said, "Four on two, that's a bit unfair, isn't it?"

Zack said, "All's fair in war. You Cipher goons have made that abundently clear over time." The Peon sent out Lucario as well. Clefairy rushed at Chikorita and eevee. Lucario took a fighting stance against Blastoise and Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl's mouth glowed white, and it launched a hyper beam at the target. Lucario mearly stepped to the side. However, the Hyperbeam continued firing, as Aerodactyl turned to follow Lucario. Lucario did an impressive jump, landing in the middle of the Paras. Aerodactyl almost brought the attack to bear on all of them and then stopped. Lucario jumped away from the Paras, who had begun to scratch at Lucario.

Clefairy and Chikorita slammed into each other. Jake said, "Chikorita, shadow leaf!" The attack worked, completely encompassing clefairy. Jake brought out a snag ball and threw it at the pokemon. The ball absorbed the pokemon, however it immediately released the pokemon. The ball bounced back to the trainer without the glow. Jake caught the ball and and said, "No good, Chikorita, Shadow slash." Chikorita's leaf began glowing black as it ran forward and slammed the pokemon up. Jake smiled, "Now, Eevee, finish it off with a shadow rush!" The brown pokemon slammed into Clefairy, sending it into a wall. The pokemon moved out of the way, but only for a second. They immediately began swarming at the Clefairy, murder in their eyes.

Jake and Zack noticed this at the same time. The pokemon in the caves were all insane, after all this time. Zack throw a snag ball this time. The pokemon did not resist, and the ball vanished in a stream of light. A new pokemon came out, Scyther. Chikorita growled at Scyther as they stared each other down. "Chikorita, Shadow leaf." The black leaves tried encircling the Scyther, but it was just too fast. Zack, meanwhile, had begun to get the upper hand against Lucario. A massive watergun had struck one of it's legs. The pokemon went down to one knee, when an aerial ace struck Lucario hard. The result was devistating. Lucario was out. Another pokemon took it's place, this time a beedrill.

The battle continued on for a good ten minutes. Suddenly, the pokemon began ignoring the light, and closed in on the three trainers and their pokemon. No longer did they focus on each other. Rather they focused on preserving their lives. Alakazam threw up a reflect, while Chikorita threw up a shadow leaf barrier. Zack said, "Is this apart of your plan genius." Jake said, "Nope! I have another plan." He threw another pokeball into the air and recalled eevee. Articuno took to the field and began cooing. He said, "Articuno, can you fly us to the exit of the tunnel?" Articuno nodded and lowered itself. Zack joined Jake on the bird, and recalled blastoise. Alakazam began glowing as it began to use Psychic on itself to fly.

The Cipher Peon looked up at them and said, "Wait, you're not going to leave me here, are you?" Zack smiled and said, "Yeah! You're Cipher, so go rot and die already." The Cipher peon looked around in fear and said, "look, if you get me out of here, I'll give you this shadow pokemon." He held the pokeball up to the two of them. Zack blinked, and grabbed the ball from the unsuspecting dead man. He said, "Thank you, we nearly forgot about your shadow pokemon. You left your friend to die once, now we leave you to die. Have fun!" Articuno, with it's two passengers, and alakazam, raced down the hallway.

The Cipher peon and Pikachu watched in terror as the pokemon closed in around them. Pikachu began charging it's cheeks for the last stand.

Articuno and Alakazam blew through the cave like there was no tomorrow. Jake looked down and said, "Zack, was that really necessary. I mean, we just left him there to die..." Zack looked at the younger trainer and said, "Jake, Cipher has killed or captured dozens of my closest friends. I'm not going to show any mercy to our opponents." Jake said in a whiny tone, "But it's not right! We should be above that, willing to help even our enemies." Zack looked down and thought about times he ran into team rocket. He had saved the Rocket team he dealt with several times, but...they never really did kill pokemon or trainers. Zack was unsure how to answer.

Silence overtook them as the Articuno sped through the air. About an hour later, Jake said, "Articuno, stop!" Articuno looked back at Jake and complied. Ahead of them, Cerulean city awaited them. The first day had taken the whole day to get through the cave system. They dropped to the ground and began preparing themselves. Now, it was time to rescue Misty, the water pokemon Gym Leader.

* * *

Cerulean arc begins. I have...special plans for this city..._evil laughter_. Something very important will happen here. Notice Zack's name, "The Kanto Prodigy?" What do you think? I think I may give such nicknames to some of the more powerful trainers, as bounty names. If you have any ideas for nicknames, I'd like to hear them.

**(please review)**


	13. Cerulean Rules

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

Cerulean Rules

Jake recalled articuno, and attached the pokeball to his belt. He looked to Zack and said, "So, what's the plan." Zack nearly fell over and said, "What do you mean 'what's the plan?' The whole thing is your plan. You were the one who wanted to take back the Kanto region in 28 days! Tell me, oh wise one, what's your plan?!" Jake grabbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I don't...really have...one." Zack sighed and closed his eyes, "Figures. We need to decide a plan before we do anything else. You are going to go into town and gather info on the people present, their feelings of Cipher, how many Cipher agents there are, and how many shadow pokemon they have. Meanwhile, I'm going to check the location of the Cerulean Resistance Group."

Jake merely saluted and walked off. He picked a pokeball of his belt and released it into his hands. He looked down and saw Eevee. It looked at him in confusion and a bit of anger. Jake just stroked it absentmindedly. Eevee began squirming to get out of Jake's hands, but Jake held on tight. Finally, he scratched behind eevee's ears. This, completely shocked eevee, and it relaxed into his hands. It didn't really know much about it's new trainer, but he found its soft spot.

After a few minutes, they were on the hill overlooking Cerulean City. Jake had never been here before, but...it was rather shocking. A number of construction projects were going on throughout town. On the sign that told what city it was, graffitti had completely defaced it. People were walking around town, almost in a daze, like their souls were no longer present. He walked up to one person and asked if he was indeed in Cerulean City. the person looked back into his eyes. Jake gasped at the hollow gaze. It was like looking into a void, the depth that would threaten to swollow him whole.

The response came, "Yes...this was once Cerulean...the town with the mysterious blue aura...But that's not so true anymore, ever since Cipher came into town. Even if you're Cipher, it wouldn't matter. It's over...we've lost. Just let us get along with our everyday lives." His voice is pained and without hope. He turns to walk away, but Jake presses on, "Then how many Cipher agents do they have in town, where are they located, and what shadow pokemon do they have?"

The person blinked, and almost shuffled away. However at the last moment, something caught the person's eye. It was the look of hope, still resting in the young man before him. He said, "Cipher has quite a few trainers here, though I know not the specific amount. No less than 20 and no more than 40. No one but the Cipher Admin would know what shadow pokemon are present in town. However, I heard a rumor that every Cipher admin has a list of shadow pokemon that currently reside in his or her town. That would be located on the top of the highest towers...don't ask me why they chose that location."

He looked forward, pointed in the distance at a bluish purple building and said, "Cipher's agents are probably located in the Cerulean gym, at least those who are not out patrolling the town. You won't find the admin there, though. She is located in her office building, the one mentioned earlier. Nasty piece of work if I've ever seen one by the name, Laura Finder. Rumor has it, she was a direct Lieutenant under the command of Al Wickers, one of Cipher's #1 Generals." Jake rolled his eyes at Wickers' name. He didn't really care who the admin was. It was only his job to defeat Cipher once and for all.

Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. He turned to see a kid, barely 10 years of age. The kid looked up, frightened, and said, "Sorry, I was just on my way to my family's house." Jake smiled and said, "Don't worry kid. Run along." The kid ran away. Jake looked down at his belt and froze...Shadow Clefairy's pokeball was no longer present. He said to the person, "Sorry, I need to take care of somehing..." and started chasing after the brat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zack had just arrived at the entrance to Bill's mansion. He stepped up to the entrance. **"HALT,**" a Mechanical voice said, **"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"** Zack said, "I'm the Kanto Prodigy, Zack Dragoon. Now, I request an audience with the current head of the Cerulean Resistance League, Bill." The mechanical voice didn't quite reply back for about a minute, then it said, **"PLEASE SUBMIT THE USUAL FORMS OF IDENTIFICATION!"** A pannel on the door slid up, revealing several technological devices. The first, a voice print system, was already green.

He placed his hand on the finger print scanner and his right eye on the retina scanner. Both turned green, and the massive doors slowly swung open. He turned to see a young man with a hawaiian shirt and Kakaii shorts standing in the entrance, smiling. Zack smirked and said, "Bill, I see your sense of style hasn't changed." Bill replied back, "Now, what could the legendary Kanto Prodigy be doing in Cerulean City? If you're here to see your parents, then you would know better. After you became famous, your parents went underground in another region."

Zack said, "Bill, you know me better than that. I'm here on resistance business. With most of Cipher's army trapped in Sinnoh in a never ending war, we have a rare opportunity. In one month, we're going to take back Kanto from Cipher's control." Bill merely blinked. He said, "Are you serious?" Zack nodded.

Bill turned to a window and looked out to the Lighthouse. "You realize the implications, as you will definitely be hunted down by Cipher Hunters." Zack said, "I know." Bill turned back with a solemn look on his face, "Are you sure you know? I've met some of those hunters. They are cruel. If you run across one...!" "I KNOW," Zack shouted, "I've been on the run from Cipher for years, far longer than anyone else. I've dealt with hunter teams by the dozen. I've lost several comrades to them. Don't worry, I can handle it." Bill looked back, no longer with a smile. He said, "But can your friend? Yes, I know that you brought the boy who stole the Articuno. I'd even bet he still has that Articuno." Zack said, "How did you know..."

Bill motioned to Zack to follow him. They walked through the mansion. Zack looked around, making notes about the scientists and computer equipment. There was also an elevator, which he had no doubt that they would be descending down it later. Anyway, they finally arrived at a large computer (Twice the size of a normal computer. It had several screens which displayed different things. Bill sat down and typed several commands. All the screens switched to show a single, widespread window. Bill started speaking while he manipulated the computer, "As you know, our operation centers on counter intelligence. A couple weeks ago, we managed to forge a high level account, allowing us to access Cipher's broadcast meetings."

A video popped up as he finished what he said, "This is the latest meeting between the Cerulean admin and the Cipher region head." Bill pushed a button and it started playing.

* * *

Time for a cliffhanger. What will be displayed on the video? Will Jake recover the shadow clefairy? Is the kid Cipher, Resistance, or neutral?

**(please review)**


	14. A Thief, a Meeting and Finders

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

A thief, a Meeting and Finders

Jake chased the kid through the sea of zombie-like people. He made no gain on him, but he never lost sight of him either. Finally, Jake managed to gain ground on the kid after a long hour of running. _I'll be sure to thank Wes for forcing me to get in top shape in his training, _he thought.

flashback

Wes looked at the panting kid and said, "Alright, now that you've had a warm up..." at this Jake threw up, "it's time to begin the real training. Umbreon, if he slows for even a second, you know what to do." Umbreon got a nasty look in his eye. Jake looked in fear at the black pokemon as it got closer. He forced himself to his feet and began running. Wes turned to Cyndaquil and said, "You do the same. Suicune, watch this one closely."

A few minutes later, very painful screams could be heard throughout the Pallet Under.

/flashback

Jake dropped his head with a dark look, thinking, _He's a demon...When I see him again, I'll kill him!_

* * *

Giovanni looked at the Cerulean with brown hair and a sadistic look in her pale blue eyes. One of her eyes was covered with an eyepatch. There were a lot of healed gash wounds on her arms. Meanwhile, there was a very distinct scar on her nose. The girl just smirked and said, "What do you need, oh mighty Giovanni." A vein pulsed on Giovanni's forhead. He began thinking, _I'd have her executed for this alone, if she wasn't such a good admin. One day you will slip up though, and it will be the end of you._ He said, "We have a situation that will take place shortly in Cerulean."

Laura's mouth twitched into an unpleasant smile as she said, "Really...tell me, what is going to happen?" Giovanni smiled in an evil way, "The kid who stole the articuno and the Kanto Prodigy are going to be in town shortly. I want you to give them a special greeting from me." Giovanni turned and pressed a switch on the desk. A sound file began playing. Mainly it had the crackling of electricity, but a voice managed to bleed through.

The voice said, "For the ears of Giovanni, region head of Cipher, only. I've had a run in with the Kanto Prodigy. He and his companion, the one who stole the articuno, are on their way to Cerulean City. I advise immediate action against the trainers."

The rest of the tape was garbled with screams of both Pikachu and the trainer. Then, dead silence. Giovanni said, "You know what to do. Get the job done." Laura pulled out a knife and licked it. "Oh, I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome."

At that point, the tape went dead.

* * *

Bill began glaring at Zack. Zack could feel the cold spot on his shoulders where Bill would no doubt be glaring at. He said, "Well, looks like she hasn't changed much. Still sadistic as ever, even for Cipher standards. I wonder if she can still feel her eye injury after all this time."

He had fond memories of the war sometimes. Every time he faced her, she lost. He just smiled and said, "Well...nothing to worry about. I've taken her before on countless occations. This one will be no different."

Bill sighed and held up his hands, "Still the same confidentZack Dragoon. Heh, I remember the time you held Cerulean. Man, you were a demon then. And so was you're friend, what was his name?"

Zack cringed and said, "Please don't bring him up again." Bill nodded and said, "Good man, his time came far too soon. Heh, you made Cipher pay big to take this city. Cipher's forces were charging at you with everything they had. Kanto's armies would never make it in time to stop the assault. However, at the entrance road to the City, four trainers took a stand against an entire army. The stuff of legends kid."

Zack glared at Bill, but he took no notice as he continued, "Probably the battle that gave you the name, the Kanto Prodigy. all four of you spread out, each released all six of your pokemon, and went to town. Cipher lost some of their best commanders who were on the front lines that day. You held them off for 5 hours, took just long enough for Kanto Resistance Army to make it to the front lines."

Zack bitterly spat out, "Yeah, but it cost us to take them down. One of the four, Sky Raider, was blown apart only 48 hours after our 'glorious resistance' by shadow Lugia. No matter what we did, what victories we won, they were all reversed by one of the XD series pokemon. I think this plan will be no different. Sure, XD-000, XD-003 and XD-004 are in Sinnoh, but XD-002 is in Kanto, and XD-001 is available to be anywhere within 24 hours."

Bill stood silent. There was nothing really that could be said about this. Then he thought of something, "Say, what happened to the other two trainers. You're here and Sky is dead, so..." Zack smirked at this a bit and replied, "Oh, the unknown one who called himself Shades is probably in Sinnoh, on the front lines right now. Heh, nut. He was the only one who land a major blow on an XD pokemon, except for our fourth member of our esteemed group. I'm going out to collect my partner in this insane idea." He walked towards the door. Bill shouted, "Wait, what about the fourth member. What was his name again?"

Zack made it to the entrance, looked over his shoulder and said, "I don't know where he is! He wonders around, taking on both weak and strong Cipher agents. His name was Wes."

* * *

The brat, as Jake began shouting, was dead beat by the time Jake caught up with him. The kid was trapped in a corner, but had the gall to say, "Cipher &#&#." Jake stopped and widened his eyes a bit. He smiled for a second, then started laughing for a good minute. The brat attempted to make a run for it, but Jake held him in place. Finally, the laughter stopped and the speech began, "Looks like there's still some fight left in this town. I'm kinda shocked, after seeing so many people like zombies around here." The kid glared daggers and said, "Don't mock me, Cipher #&#&." Jake slapped the kid on the cheek and said, "Language brat. Now give me back that pokemon you stole, and I'll let you be on your way." The kid held the ball closer, in an attempt to prevent Jake from taking it. Jake made a grab for the pokeball, but couldn't get it back.

He had to admit, the kid seemed adament about keeping the shadow pokemon. So he smiled and said, "Alright kid. I respect your courage. You can keep the Shadow Clefairy. Raise it well and keep it safe." Jake turned and walked away.

* * *

A team of Cipher peons watched Jake walk away. The leader, a cipher captain, said, "follow him and keep an eye on him." Several peons moved to keep track of the the target. The captain looked at the kid, then dimissed him. _No point in dealing with a pathetic weaking like him. In time, we'll take the pokemon from him. _

* * *

The demon admin, as was her nickname, was throwing knives at a straw dummy several feet away. Each one hit various vital points. The last knife struck dead center of the face, as it held a picture of the Kanto Prodigy. She smiled evilly and said, "Zack Dragoon, looks like we'll be meeting again. This time, it will be your end. Once I capture you, I'll be sure to torture you slowly over the course of several years. Then, once I'm done, I'll have him for Lugia chow...no I'll record his torture sessions, then feed him to Shadow Lugia...and record his final demise."

After Zack took out her eye in one battle, she vowed ultimate revenge against him. Her hatred of Zack grew larger and larger each successive battle that took place between them. After enough time, she started attacking Zack with pointy weapons every time they met, and had her pokemon attempt to kill her rival's pokemon. She had a deep seated loathing of anything related to him.

After using the dummy as target practice for her knives, she sent out both starmie and staryu. She shouted, "You know what to do." Both pokemon shot a compressed stream of water at the dummy. The water acted like a powerful laser which cut off the dummy's arms, then it's legs, and finally the dummy's head. "DIE, DIE, DIE," She screamed at the dummy.

The peons in the room next door shuttered.

* * *

Zack began shivering familiarly. _That can only mean..._He thought. Zack had developed a keen sense to Laura Finder, especially when she was feeling particularly murderous. He calmly turned around and walked back to the base. He would need to switch pokemon for this one.

Once again he went through the routine to get into the base.

About 10 minutes, later, Zack returned from the base, smirking. _Alright, Cerulean Demon, time to meet your hunter, _He thought.

* * *

Jake's being shadowed, Zack is geared for war, and Bill's role in the story is revealed. If you recognize it, I based Laura Finders off of Anko, from Naruto. What could possibly happen now?

**(please review)**


	15. Cerulean War Grounds

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

Cerulean War Grounds

Zack looked at the city and sighed. _Here I am, once again. Well, I guess I can't put it off any longer._ He looked at the pokemon on his belt and sighed again. Laura no doubt has the city in lockdown. It also went without saying that she would be wanting his head...on a silver platter. His partner was somewhere in the city, and both of them would be needed to weaken Cipher's control over Cerulean.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cipher agents had made their move, surrounding Jake before he knew what happened. Jake looked around, noting several people in black and white outfits (Cipher Peon wear, but colors reversed). One agent, with a slightly different outfit, said, "You're the companion who captured our Articuno back in Pewter. We'll be relieving you of your pokemon now." Jake chuckled and said, "Sure, take your best shot."

There were five agents surrounding Jake. 2 had a full complement of six pokemon. the other three had three each. Each released two pokemon. Jake sent out Cyndaquil and shadow eevee.

Cyndaquil held off about five pokemon at once, while shadow eevee and Jake himself held off the rest. _Wes was right, _Jake thought, _They do fight dirty._ Several pokemon threw themselves at the trainer, to which he dodged. The first round of fighting lasted a good thirty minutes. Cyndaquil took down all five of its opponents without much trouble, using a combination of flamethrowers, metal claws and extreme speed attacks. Eevee wiped the floor with two of its opponents with shadow rush, when it went into hyper mode and took down the other three without any more trouble.

Jake recalled eevee, and sent out chikorita to continue the fight. This time, the odds were a bit more in their favor, as it was now seven vs three. Once again, cyndaquil blew apart its opponents and chikorita took on the rest. In 10 minutes, Jake and his team had eliminated seventeen pokemon.

The hunter team recoiled at this development. However, the leader just smiled. He sent out two more pokemon, his last two, and it was followed shortly by his partner. The new pokemon were Ampharo, a Buizel, a vulpix and Gabite.

Jake said, "What the heck are those," pointing at the Sinnoh pokemon. The leader replied, "those are the new pokemon taken from Sinnoh, one was a wild capture, the other...well you probably can guess."

Jake looked quizically at the pokemon, when the aura Reader started beeping. The plastic visor slid across Jake's right eye. The buisel and vulpix were shadow pokemon. He absently reached into his pouch, while the leader followed suite. He pulled out a pokedex and two pokeballs. The pokedex said, _Buizel, the twintail pokemon. This pokemon_ _has a floatation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. _Seconds later, the pokedex responded again, _Gabite, the sharkskin pokemon. This pokemon_ _habitually digs up and hoards gems in its nest. Its loot is constantly targeted by thieves._

He shouted, "Cyndaquil, attack Gabite with extreme speed and hold off Ampharos. Chikorita, use shadow leaf to restrain Buizel, then shadow slam on chikorita."

The leader just smiled and said, "Ampharos, thunder wave, Buizel, shadow wave." Ampharos shot blue electricity in all directions. Cyndaquil was caught off guard before it could attack with its powerful speed. The Buizel used that moment to launch a wave of purple light at both chikorita and Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, paralyzed, took the full brunt of the attack. Chikorita, meanwhile, managed to dodge and complete the attack, encasing Buizel in a cage of leaves.

The partner followed up with a new shadow attack, shadow burn, and water pulse. Shadow burn launched a small stream of black fire at Chikorita, and the water pulse shot towards Cyndaquil. The water attack struck hard against Cyndaquil, virtually taking it out of the battle. Chikorita, however, dodged the attack again.

Jake pulled out his pokeball and pointed it at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, re--"

The leader threw a charged pokeball, which struck Cyndaquil and absorbed Jake's pokemon. The ball stopped rocking almost immediately.

* * *

Zack walked through the town, virtually unhindered. Cipher agents had seen him, some had even run to the Laura to tell her he was on the way. No Peon dared engage Zack, as his reputation was well known around these parts as one of the best. None of them stood a chance, not even if they all stood together against him. His eyes narrowed. There would be no way of finding Jake unless he got rid of his admin nightmare.

In the distance, the Cipher admin tower loomed in the distance, a reminder that Cipher still had control of this town. Finally, Zack made it through the entrance to the tower. Laura stood outside, her hands shaking in anticipation and fury.

Zack smirked and said, "The evil psycho herself graces me with her presence. What can I do for you my Cipher vampiric queen." His voice oozed with sarcasm. Her eyes started twitching, even though her smile didn't fade. She said, "The Genius Coward of Kanto. You can give me your eye gouging head on a silver platter. I'll be sure to hang it in a place of honor on my wall. So, you want to die here, or in the tower."

Zack held his hands up and sighed, "You're eye was by accident. Why can't you figure it out. As expected, from the densest Cipher admin in the world. The Tower will be fine. I can't wait to see what traps you put in place to kill me this time."

Laura said, "After you, you #&#& bag." Zack replied quickly, "Language demon, language. And also, you are going first. I have no doubt you would stab me in the back the moment I walked ahead of you."

Both entered the building and went immediately for the elevator. Zack's smirk continued to rise as he saw Cipher agents congealing around the tower. _All according to plan. _

Laura had taken special steps to take out Zack. First, the moment they exit the elevator, the elevator would lock itself down. If he tried to escape on it, the elevator would explode. Then, should he attempt to take the stairs, there were various death traps waiting for him. Finally, should the door open at the bottom of the stairs, the first floor would detonate, killing anyone on that floor. The tower would collapse, crushing anyone in the nearby vicinity. Should he attempt to escape via the window and a flying pokemon, the Cipher peons would take him down in a second.

Both entered a massive room with a deep pool in the center. Laura smirked and thought, _Soon Zack I will be enjoying your screams. The playing field is mine, and you cannot escape._

* * *

Cyndaquil has been stolen!! Not good...what will happen now that the most powerful pokemon (besides the XD series) has been taken by Cipher. Zack was led into Laura's death trap. What will happen now? Also, what is Zack's new team for taking down Laura Finder? Next Chapter: Dealing with a Psycho

The battle between Laura and Zack will begin...next time on Pokemon Revolution, Kanto Dawn

**(please review)**


	16. Dealing With a Psycho

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

Dealing with a Psycho

Zack whistled and said, "So, what's the new plan to kill me, my dear." Laura smirked and said, "Why, it is only the most perfect plan to kill you yet. Don't worry, this time you will die, one way or another." She sighed and pulled out a pokeball. She continued, "I wonder what happened to that nice Togetic I stole from you that day...do you think it got a decent trainer, or perhaps it was given to one of the more scummy trainers on our side."

Zack's smirk dropped to a pout, "You know, you sure know how to lose friends and alienate people pretty well. Tell me, can you give me lessons one day. Maybe it has something to do with your ugly face. Having an eye patch does tend to weird certain people out. No, wait! That's your fettish for people's blood!" Laura's smirk also dropped as she said, "You'll have to tell me what you want to lose first, your fingers or you're family jewels. I look forward to your fantastic screams as I torture you."

"Never going to happen, Psycho. You've never won against me, and you never will."

Laura bit her lower lip and threw the pokeball. A massive Garyados came forward. The Garyados roared the moment it was in the pool. Shortly after, a Beedrill took the field alongside Garyados. Zack grabbed at two pokeballs. He looked intently at the pokemon and whispered, "It's up to you my friends." Both balls flew forward, releasing an absol and pikachu. Zack's Aura reader involuntarily activated, revealing his own pokemon to be shadow pokemon. Laura smirked and said, "This is not your usual team. Zack, don't go easy on my account. I plan to kill you, and you waste my time with a new team?" Zack returned the smirk and said, "I trained this team for a year. As I would no longer defend locations from attackers, I trained my new team for war. You will be the first to see them in action."

Zack's original team had defense and retreat in mind, but this new team had a whole new purpose...

Laura shouted, "Garyados, hyper beam! Beedrill, poison sting!" Garyados began charging up an attack, while Beedrill moved in close to engage pikachu. Zack's smirk grew bigger and his eyes opened wide as he said, "Absol, shadow slam. Pikachu, dodge and thunder wave." Absol disappeared from it's spot. Garyados suddenly flew backwards, right out of the pool, with absol buried deep in its gut. The hyper beam imploded, wiping itself out in one foul swoop. Meanwhile, pikachu lept in every direction, dodging the constant barrage of poisoned needles, then loosed a wave of blue electricity. The attack impacted Beedrill's midsection, and it started twitching. Zack's second command came next, "Shadow blitz, pikachu." Pikachu struck Beedrill's midsection, sending it flying into the ceiling, then crashed into the floor clearly unconcious.

...and that purpose was speed and assault.

Laura's eyes twitched. Zack held up his hands and sighed, "You know, I figured you actually do something more impressive after a year, but...I'm rather disappointed."

At that, Laura snapped. She threw out shadow Starmie and an ivysaur. After that, she pulled out various knives and ran across the field of battle to assault the 'arrogant eye gouger.' Zack's smirk dropped. _Here we go again..., _he thought and prepared to defend himself against her throwing objects and hand to hand attacks that were sure to come. "Pikachu, stop her, now!" Pikachu appeared right in front of Laura, but a dangerous stream of water impacted pikachu, pushing it out of the way.

Laura threw several knives at Zack, to which he ducked and rolled to avoid the fatal attacks. Pikachu was against the wall, which had cracked under the sheer force of Starmie's attack. Meanwhile, absol and Ivysaur eyed each other dangerously. Absol lunged at ivysaur, biting deeply into it's plant section. Big mistake, as absol got a powerful wiff of poison powder.

Zack pulled out both the pokeballs inbetween Laura's assault and recalled his two injured pokemon, then threw out two more to take their places. A Scyther and growlithe took to the field, both setting of Zack's aura reader again.

It became total pandamonium, as Scyther assaulted starmie, and growlithe and ivysaur exchanged blows. Zack, meanwhile, just held off Laura's knives before they skewered him. To them, their surroundings was no longer a stadium battle area, it was a war zone. They were back at the entrance to Cerulean, after Laura just lost her eye to a younger Zack Dragoon mearly by accident. Laura slashed at the young trainer and threw knives at him. Zack, meanwhile, was also on this battlefield, fighting against the monsters who took away his two of his best friends in the world. Their pokemon mirrored their trainer's feelings and acted accordingly.

Zack shouted out, "growlithe, Shadow Rave." A wave of purple black energy shot out, striking down ivysaur, and dealing serious damage to Shadow Starmie. "Now, Scyther, shadow rush against this Psycho." Scyther slammed Laura away from Zack. She hit the ground hard and rolled further along the same path. Zack just looked at Starmie, pulled out a pokeball, and sent it flying at the shadow pokemon.

The ball absorbed the pokemon and after shaking violently, it stopped.

Laura grabbed her cheek, which was bleeding a bit from impact against Scyther's blades when it attacked. She growled low, recalled ivysaur, and threw out her final two pokemon, a Shadow Staryu and a magnificent Dragonair. Zack looked at the flowing pokemon and whistled. The pokemon was a bright lavander, one of the rare shiny pokemon. It was her ace pokemon, and they knew each other from several legendary battles. Staryu didn't even have to move, as Dragonair lifted both pokemon and their trainer into the air with confusion, and threw them into the nearest wall. All three hit hard. Staryu followed up, using a heavily condensed stream of water to try and slice off Zack's head. Zack recovered quick enough to dodge the attack.

He stood and recalled both his pokemon. He was on his final two, but would only need one. He threw out the pokemon, and it materialized. A squirtle with a green shell appeared in front. Laura blinked and said, "You also have a shiny pokemon. Since when?"

Zack smiled and said, "This is the ace of my new team, the offspring of my blastoise."

Laura waved off what he said and told Dragonair to finish off the pokemon. Squirtle was lifted off its feet and thrown to the wall. Squirtle just positioned itself correctly, landed feet first against the wall, and pushed off hard. It landed right next to Zack, looking poised and ready to attack. Zack spoke up again, "This little guy is completely different from it's father, my blastoise. It's a lot more determined and much faster. Though, it's strength isn't as comparable yet. Well, it does have time to grow, so..." Laura said, "Enough, I don't care. You two will die here anyway, so get on with it Dragonair!"

The dragonair swung its tail at Squirtle. Squirtle jumped over the tail as Zack's smirk reappeared. He said, "Do it squirtle. Agility." The pokemon landed on the ground and began racing around the floor, while Laura's pokemon just attempted to keep up. Staryu sent stream after stream of water, attempting to catch squirtle unprepared. However, it was just too fast. If a water stream appeared in front of squirtle, it just slid under the attack. If the staryu attempted to strike the pokemon directly, squirtle just went faster. Staryu also had to be careful not to hit dragonair as well. Laura got fed up and said, "Staryu, use Surf on the entire room."

Water sprung up from the pool and engulfed the entire room, striking everyone: Laura, Zack, Squirtle and Dragonair. Both trainers held firm as the water just washed around them. Squirtle and Dragonair were both unaffected largely by the water based attack. For the briefest moment, Zack's eyes seemed to light up a bit. Laura used this moment and ordered Staryu to follow up with a water gun. Squirtle quickly entered into it's shell as the highly dangerous compressed stream of water hit it's shell. The shell held up, but it pushed it backwards several feet.

Zack followed up by saying, "Now squirtle, skull bash." squirtle came out of his shell and threw itself at Dragonair headfirst. Laura's response just made it in time, "Dragonair, confusion." Dragonair glowed spectacularly once again and threw it against the wall. The section of the wall where squirtle hit cratered as he was driven through the wall. The smoke took a few seconds to clear, but once it did, squirtle was nowhere to be seen. Zack's smile turned neutral. Laura began smiling, and her eyes filled with a mad fire. She said, "What do you say to that Zack! Your squirtle hit so hard there's no remains left. NOW, Dragonair, finish Zack off with Hyper Beam!"

Dragonair charged a massive amount of white energy in it's mouth. Zack's calm face once again curled into a victorious smirk. He said, "Ice beam." A stream of white ice hit Dragonair in the side, freezing the dragon pokemon completely in less than a second. The Dragonair's hyper beam detonated in a flash of white, taking the dragon out of the fight. Laura looked at Dragonair. She then turned to Zack and squirtle, the latter just reappearing right next to his trainer. She said, "There's no way...you...WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Zack said, "I set you up. I knew you would attempt to kill me when my pokemon were all gone, so I had squirtle use agility to draw out staryu's surf attack. The surf imacted everyone here, me, you, and your dragonair. Once you did that, I had squirtle attack so you would try to eliminate my pokemon. In that brief moment, squirtle once again retreated into its shell, protecting it from the impact against the wall. After it hit, squirtle re-emerged from its shell and used a burst of agility to disappear. I knew your hatred of me would cloud your judgment. There are always remains of an opponent after you defeat him. Then, I just had squirtle freeze your pokemon. I used a similar strategy against Garyados, remember."

_Flashback_

_Garyados began charging up an attack, while Beedrill moved in close to engage pikachu. Zack's smirk grew bigger and his eyes opened wide as he said, "Absol, shadow slam. Pikachu, dodge and thunder wave." Absol disappeared from it's spot. Garyados suddenly flew backwards, right out of the pool, with absol buried deep in its gut. The hyper beam imploded, wiping itself out in one foul swoop. _

_End of Flashback_

Zack paused for a second while Laura thought about it, then continued, "It wasn't so hard to freeze your dragonair with the earlier surf attack having water clinging to Dragonair's skin. The water froze on impact with the ice beam, increasing the chances that your pokemon would be frozen solid. There's a reason why I'm called the Kanto Prodigy."

Laura looked at Zack's smug face. The calm attitude and confidence infuriated her. The anger rose once again to cosmic proportions as she screamed, "DAMN YOU ZACK!!! I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND YOU WON'T ESCAPE HERE!!" She pulled out a pokeball and a remote with several buttons. First, Laura recalled staryu, and then pushed two buttons on her remote. The psycho woman fell through a hole that oppened below her. At the same time, several explosions could be heard throughout the room. The elevator detonated, the support beams came next, and then the building began rumbling. Zack ran for the window with squirtle in pursuit behind him. He gritted his teeth as he threw himself forward at the glass. Time seemed to slow down as he thought, _If Laura fortified the glass, I'm as good as dead. COME ON...!_

* * *

You get a brief glimpse into the brilliance that is the Kanto Prodigy, but now he's in a real bind. Laura has escaped with one of her shadow pokemon, and the building is collapsing around him. Will he escape? What about Jake and cyndaquil?

**(please review)**


	17. All Out War

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

* * *

All Out War

About one mile from where Zack faced down Laura, Jake was staring at a red pokeball. He stared at it for about ten seconds. Each second seemed to last an eternity. Jake's mouth hung open and the shock was terrible. Fear gripped him in a tight embrace. He dove for the pokeball, only for it to glow white and vanish. Along with the ball, Jake's partner, confidant and closest friend went with it. Jake slammed into the ground where the ball had been. His arms scrapped against the ground, as did his chin. he pushed off the ground and stared feeling around and looking for the ball.

He was in utter shock and began muttering to himself in terror, "cyndaquil...cyndaquil...CYNDAQUIL!!!" Each time he spoke the name, it just got louder.

Chikorita looked back an saw its trainer. In fact, everyone was looking at Jake and the pathetic display he was doing. Chikorita in particular was fairly disgusted. **_This is my trainer? How pathetic. He loses one pokemon and goes to pieces. Disgusting._** THe fact that Jake's blood from his chin and arms started dropping only made the sight more sad to her.

She almost dismissed the trainer, but she suddenly saw something else appear. Tears...tears started streaming down Jake's face. This threw her off guard. Her original Cipher handler showed her no emotion, no remorse or regret over anything. She was also trained to be this way. However, this confused her. Images flashed before her eyes, as another female chikorita was watching her be taken away by a band of robbers. This second Chikorita was crying and bleeding, almost in a similar manner to what Jake was doing now.

The Leader of the hunters said, "Brat...I'm going to make you a deal..." Jake looked up in fury at him, but didn't do anything yet. The leader continued, "Give me the rest of the pokemon you have stolen, and I shall return your friend to you." Chikorita backed up and looked at Jake. Jake looked at his remaining pokeballs. His mind wasn't working clearly, and for an eternity in a second considered it.

Suddenly, green, razor sharp leaves cut Jake's cheek. Jake looked back and saw Chikorita's eyes. She yelled out to Jake, scolding him for even thinking about doing it. Jake looked down at his hands, then into chikorita's eyes. She looked into his. Jake whispered, "Chikorita...you're right. I'm sorry." At that moment something clicked in their heads. Even though Chikorita was plagued by the shadowy aura that plagued her mind, a bond between the pokemon and trainer was born. It was a master/trainer bond, one that would continue to serve them for many years. Jake turned around and pushed himself off the ground. He rubbed his eyes clean of the tears and blood. Then, he looked hard at the Captain. The hunter looked at Jake and reevaluated him. _This kid...He's got the eyes of a true pokemon trainer. I haven't seem those since..._ Another young man with yellow eyes flashed through his mind. He said, "Well, what is your answer?"

Jake said with confidence and a touch of fury, "No. I will never surrender a single pokemon to your filthy hands. Cyndaquil wouldn't want that, and neither do I. We are going to fight you. We are going to defeat you. And you are going to return me my cyndaquil. Chikorita, Razor leaf!" Chikorita spun her leaf around in a rapid circle. Razor shapr leaves shot in every direction. The amount of leaves were fantastic, blockng the view of Chikorita. The Lieutenant ordered vulpix to burn through the leaves with shadow burn.

The black flames burned trough a portion of the attack, but there was just too many leaves to destroy. They washed over Cipher's pokemon. Gabite and ulpix came out mostly unscathed. However, Ampharos was moderately damaged and Buisel was unconcious. Jake grinned. Before the Lieutenant could react, Jake had launched a single pokball at the water pokemon. The ball absorbed the Buisel. It rocked once, twice and then the red light on the ball's lock turned white. Chikorita's vine had already shot out and snagged the pokeball.

Something confused Jake in that moment. Neither the Captain nor the Lieutenant made an attempt to recover Buisel before the ball was out of range. Jake put it aside to ponder later. Three pokemon remained to his two.

* * *

Elsewhere, Several cipher peons watched as explosives detonated through their Cerulian Headquarters. Cipher headquarters was evacuated awhile ago in preperation for Zack's showdown with their admin. The explosives only meant that the battle hadn't gone well for Laura. Everyone was out of range of the building debris fallout, so they released their flying pokemon on their orders to prevent Zack's possible escape. Most of he agents were grim with determination.

However, a certain peon smirked and thought, _Looks like one of you made a huge splash today my friends. I think I will be willing to help a bit._ All he aerial pokemon glowed blue and fell several stories. They all slammed into the ground with enough force to create craters underneath them. In one attack, Cipher's aerial forces was wiped out.

The peon thoughts continued, _Now you're on your own. good luck boys._ He closed his yellow eyes, slipped into another section of shocked peons and vanished completely.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass rang in Zack's ears. Suddenly, he found himself falling down at a speed roughly five stories a second. Squirtle was falling right next to him with a steadfast look on his face. Zack pulled out two pokeballs. One recalled squirtle. The second released a magnificent green dragon with red dragonfly like eyes. The Fygon flew under Zack and then unfurled its wings. Zack landed with a thump on the dragon's back. It roared loudly to the heavens, then took off like a jet.

The first thing he noticed what all the flying pokemon sprawled around, completely unconcious. They quickly left the area behind, and as the did, Jake spoke into Flygon's ear, "Alright. Let's press our advantage Flygon. Let's get to the local prison before Cipher can lock it down." Zack pointed in the general direction of the prison. Flygon increased his already impressive speed noticably. If one looked to the side, the buildings would seem to blur together. Suddenly, a lone Pidgeot appeared right behind them. On its back, Laura Finder's was screaming at Zack all sorts of profanity.

_Flashback_

_Laura landed at the bottom of the bolt hole. There was a pokeball waiting on a table. She exited the building as it collapsed, then released the pokemon. A pidgeot shot into the air, and Laura climbed on. She was surprised that there were no flying pokemon around, then she heard the window shatter. Laura looked up, and saw the Flygon appear. Laura gritted her teeth and said, "Pidgeot, catch up with that trainer or you're going to be my next target practice dummy." _

_Pidgeot paled visibly and shot after Flygon._

_End Flashack_

Zack looked at the side of his head, noting that the aura reader was not reacting. That meant that, except for special conditions which didn't apply here, the Pidgeot was not fair game for snagging. Flygon shot to the right into a narrow alleyway, just barely wide enough for them to fit when flipped perpendicular to the ground. Pidgeot made the similar move, which succeeded but scraped the side of the building with its feet. They quickly exited the alleyway, to which Flygon made several impressive manuevers through the city streets.

Zack gave a very small smile. He looked over his shoulder. Pidgeot was still keeping up. He said, "Flygon, take us over the nearest building. Then head for the deck. Got it" Flygon nodded and shot straight at the nearest building. He pitched up at the last second, and flew right up the side of the building. Once again Pidgeot kept up with the manuever. Flygon glided over the building, then dove to the ground on the other side. Pidgeot started to show signs of stress. Zack's smile grew bigger. the dragon leveled out at the bottom of the building, and Pidgeot played follow the leader. Zack scanned around, searching for an appropriate building. Sure enough, there was an abandoned building right in front of them.

Pidgeot was terrified, and the terror allowed it to do things it never should have been able to accomplish. However, it could start to feel the stress of the chase. It had only been five minutes of chase, but the pain was starting to mount. Pigeot began to slow down. However, Laura said with indignation, "Don't slow down. I want to kill that boy myself. I will not and cannot let him escape. Increase your speed." The pidgeot groaned and picked up speed again.

Flygon shot towards the building at a breakneck speed. Zack looked over his shoulder. Pidgeot was starting to gain on them. He said, "Flygon, not until the last available second." Flygon jetted towards the building. 400 yards...300 yards...200...100...at virtually no yards left, Flygon started to rise. However, that was when things didn't go as planned. Zack's initial plan was to have pidgeot slam into the building while he flew over the building and on towards the prison. However, this was not meant to be. Zack knew quickly that they waited a milisecond too long. He shouted, "Hyper beam, now!" Flygon opened its mouth, and issued forth a stream of white energy.

The attack cut the building apart at the horizon, cleaving an escape route right through the building. Zack picked an abandoned building because he wanted to keep the civilians safe if something went wrong. In less than a second, Flygon had entered one side of the building, and exited the other. However, Pidgeot wasn't so lucky. The second passed and pidgeot entered the gap. The building began collapsing the instant its support was compromised. The result was Pidgeot slamming into the inside of the building as the building collapsed in on itself.

Zack and flygon slowed to a hover and turned around. The building had mostly collapsed. However, a stream of water shot through the collapsing rubble. Zack groaned and said, "Great. The demon admin survives another confrontation." He thought for a second, then smiled, "Well, at least the Pidgeot will live...probably. 'Til next time my worthy rival."

* * *

On another side of the city, Jake and the rest of the trainers were battling it out still. Ampharos had fallen, however, they were still at a considerable disadvantage. Even if Jake brought out Articuno, they would be at a huge disadvantage with vulpix. Chikorita had revealed to have impressive defensive capabilities. Chikorita dodged most of the attacks that were sent at her. Jake gritted his teeth and thought, _Might as well do it now. If we don't we'll be overwhelmed._ He grabbed the last pokeball on his belt and threw out Articuno. The peons smiled and said, "Now...Gabite and Vulpix use flamethrower." The two pokemon shot a stream of fire at the ice pokemon. Articuno was impacted hard, but managed to shrug it off.

* * *

About 10 yards away, a young boy was watching with fear as Articuno and Chikorita battled with Gabite and Vulpix. the youth was scared, and unsure what he should do. He looked at the pokeball, then back to the trainer, Jake. The trainer's eyes shone with determination.

* * *

Articuno rose into the air. It flew this way and that, dodging the flame based attacks. Jake, meanwhile, ordered Chikorita to concentrate its efforts on Gabite. It was a ground pokemon, so it would be somewhat vulnerable to a grass pokemon. He ordered an attack on Gabite using shadow rush, then followed up by razor leaf. The attacks were effective, with Chikorita scoring two major hits. Vulpix, however, also scored a major hit on Articuno. It slammed into the ground, unconcious. The Cipher captain quickly withdrew a pokeball and threw it at the legend.

Jake saw this and shouted, "Return Articuno!" The red energy beam raced the pokeball to articuno. at the last milisecond, Articuno was hit by...the red light. It dematerialized, then was absorbed by Jake's pokeball. The Captain's ball slammed into the ground. Jake sighed in relief, then ordered Chikorita to finish off Gabite. The final attack succeeded.

At this point in the match, Jake became angry. He wanted...revenge against this thief. He threw a snag ball he had been charging for vulpix at Gabite. The ball absorbed the pokemon, rocked a couple times, and stopped. Chikorita recovered the pokemon for Jake again. The captain looked angry, but not in the slightest bit remorseful. Jake pondered for a second, _What the heck?!_ In that second, Chikorita defenses dropped. A shadow burn attack struck down Chikorita. Jake ran over and said, "Chikorita...are you alright?!" Chikorita nodded and put its paws on Jake.

Vulpix didn't let up for a second. It shot another stream of fire at Jake. He thought, _Crap! I need to move now!_ However, his legs wouldn't work. It looked like it was it for Jake.

A green shield appeared in front of Jake, completely deflecting the flame attack. A kid shouted, "Good work Clefairy." Clefairy didn't pay any attention to the trainer, and the hunters looked at the new kid with disdain. Jake said, "Oh thank God! I thought we were done for." Unseen to everyone there, Jake loaded another snag ball into his machine.

The kid ran over to the trainer and stood his ground with Clefairy. He said, "clefairy, metronome." Clefairy sighed and began moving his two fingers back and forth." The Lieutenant said, "Stop them with shadow burn, Vulpix." The pokemon shot a stream of black fire. However, it was too late. Clefairy completed the move and launched a massive hydropump right through the black fire. The attack drenched vulpix, and a second later a snag ball was flying at it. The pokemon entered the pokeball and was caught in less than a second.

None of the hunters moved. The captain, disappointed at their losses said, "Let's go everyone. We'll retreat for now." All the hunters except the Captain left. The leader looked at Jake and the boy. He turned to walk away, but Jake shouted, "WAIT!! I still have your gabite. I'll trade you it back for my cyndaquil." He released the pokemon, which was still laying there injured. However, it was now concious. The captain looked at the pokemon. He stuck his nose into the air as if it was rotting milk, "Keep that weaking of a pokemon. If it was weak enough to be caught, then it deserves its fate. Same goes with your cyndaquil." The captain walked away. Jake shouted, "Give me back my cyndaquil!!" The captain paused, then said, "No...if you want it back so badly, then you're gonna have to find it. Good-bye brat." The captain walked away. Jake shot to his feet, intent on giving pursuit. Chikorita was out in front, also preparing to move, but it suddenly collapsed.

Jake ran over and inspected the pokemon. Chikorita had taken some sevrious damage from the shadow burn that hit. Jake picked up the pokemon, and ran over to the kid, "Do you have somewhere I can heal these guys."

The kid nodded. Jake paused for a second, then walked over to his newest dragon. Gabite closed its eyes and fell asleep. Jake could feel that it had begun to lose its will to live, being called worthless by his trainer can do that. Jake rubbed the pokemon's shoulder, but it retaliated with a slash attack. Jake narrowly avoided it, then recalled the newest member.

* * *

Elsewhere, A certain cipher admin of Celedan City was inspecting the PC for interesting pokemon. Recently, the admin had been hearing about the kid who stole an Articuno. Rumor was, Articuno was creamed by a cyndaquil and an unknown trainer. She sighed and fully expected him to show up eventually at Celedan. Maybe she would even get to see cyndaquil in action.

And then something saw something that caught her eye. A cyndaquil had recently been added to the Cipher 'stolen' PC list. She typed in several commands, a user name and password. The pokemon's pokeball rematerialized in front of her. She smirked and said, "I know exactly what to do with you." She walked away menacingly towards the her admin building.

* * *

A chase between Cipher and Zack. Jake and his battle concludes with three new pokemon added to the mix. Also, the kid trainer makes his debut against Cipher. Cyndaquil is also in the hands of the Celedan Admin. Some things are looking up, while others are looking down. One word of warning, not everything is what it appears.

The Celedan admin is one of the more important admins. Heh, apparently Laura is also becoming important as well. She's so much fun to play with, a nice foil for the 'Kanto Prodigy' Zack Dragoon.

So how do you all like this chapter. I've started a community for those who want to write about the Pokemon Revolution Universe I've created. Anyone can write a story about it, but they must detail to me the plotline. Also, anyone who wants to be a staff member of the community, PM me and I'll invite you in.

Next chapter: Cerulean Prison Rout and a Young Raider

**(please review)**


	18. Cerulean Prison Rout and a Young Raider

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finder**

* * *

Cerulean Prison Rout and a Young Raider

As the two young trainers moved through the streets, Jake noticed that some things were...odd. He had seen several Cipher agents throughout town. However, there were now no agents. Not only that, but also there was evidence that at least one massive creature had traversed the area, as shown by the various trash strewn around. Most of it was just papers, and only a massive wind could have moved the papers so far from the nearest trash bin. However, there was no wind that day.

The two entered a local house, a trashy place with boxes and papers scattered everywhere. There was junk cluttering up the house and overall it just wasn't something all that impressive. The two proceeded into a closet, full of coats of various sizes, where the kid said, "Hang on, you're gonna like this..." The kid slid a section of wood up in the back of the wall. Under it, there was a silver metal button. He pushed it, and a hidden set of sliding doors closed inside the wooden door. What they didn't see was the closet door closing automatically.

The closet began descending, much in the way an elevator does, about two stories into the earth. Then, the sliding doors opened again. It opened into a medium sized room with some medical cabinets on the far side (west side) of the room, a bed on the south side along with some equipment only found in a pokemon center, and a small living area on the right with a TV and refrigerator. Jake limped into the room, still sporting wounds from facing down 20 pokemon. The kid said, "Sit down over there on the bed. Give me your pokemon, and I'll have the machine start the energy recharge process."

Jake was impressed. Who would have guessed that such a slum house could hold such a secret room. He said to the kid as the youth put all six pokemon in the machine, "Wow! Where exactly are we...and for that matter who are you?"

The kid walked over to the medical cabinets and pulled out some disinfectant and bandages. He walked back over to Jake and said, "This used to be a safe house for trainers who fought during the war. Often, our hideouts were found when above ground in the early stages of the war in Kanto, so we had building crews build in bunkers under certain houses of the Kanto trainers. Cipher has as much a chance to find these locations as they have to find the Pallet Under, or even the NCI." Jake watched as a small shadow passed over the youth's face, but it passed as quick as it came. Jake didn't quite know what he meant by NCI, but let it slide.

The kid continued, "Anyway, my name is Nathan. Nice to meet you Jake." Jake scrunched up his face and said, "How do you know my name?" Nathan said, "Well, it's kind of easy, considering that Cipher is talking all about you. There's even a few wanted posters that were put up by a number of admins, seeking your capture, as well as the capture of your Cyndaquil and articuno." This time, a shadow passed over Jake's face. Jake's head dropped in shame. Nathan sweat dropped at this, _Maybe I should change the subject._ He said, "So, after a good night's rest, what's your plan Jake." Jake's face grew lighter as he said, "Well, First, I don't think we can afford a good night's rest. We've caused so much trouble here, that the town will be locked down. However, we'll probably be releasing your gym leader, Misty before leaving. Then, we'll be heading to Celedan City. I have to recover Cyndaquil, and bring down the next admin. I have a feeling that this admin has already been taken care of."

Nathan sighed and said, "Yeah, there's little hope of that. Our admin is Laura Finders and she's Cipher's most sadistic admin and trainer. I heard she has a huge grudge with the 'Kanto Prodigy.'" Jake tilted his head, knowing that he's heard of that name from somewhere before.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zack made a short side trip to the pokemon center. He switched out growlithe for his Alakazam. Not too long after, he was back in the air, shooting towards the prison. He looked and saw they were already on alert. He sighed and said, "Well, I'd rather not...but I have no choice. We're going to plan B." Plan A was to use Flygon's dig to burrow into the prison cells, where all his pokemon would take them by surprise.

Well, sometimes brute force was just as good as stealth and subtility. He said, "Flygon, do it." Flygon dove to the ground, and flew a few feet from the earth. The prison came into view. The Flygon opened its mouth and white light started gathering.

* * *

Several prison guards were playing poker at a table just inside the gates off to the side. A couple were complaining about how they couldn't be there to see Finders take down the Kanto Prodigy after all this time. Otheres were just content to be having a job to support their families.

It was truely their unlucky day, when the massive doors that guarded the building blew off their henges in a stream of whitelight. The doors themselves evaporated, and the beam of energy continued down the main hallway. The attack vaporized the other side of the prison. The guards looked at the new entrance. They had just long enough to start asking 'what the heck happened' when a green and red dragon shot through the entrance to the building and into the prison area.

The cipher peons were already calling it in to the admin, however no one was answering at Headquarters.

* * *

Zack and flygon were inside the prisoner quarters in less than a second after the hyper beam obliterated the door. Flygon stopped quicker than one could imagine, and allowed Zack to jump off. He pulled out his pokeball and pushed the release button. The top of the ball flipped open and a multitude of lights exploded from the pokeball. The light formed into Alakazam, who looked at Zack. The trainer said, "We need a barrier and time to get all the prisoners out." The rapid steps of Cipher peons could be heard just outside the door. Alakazam's bluish silver barrier came up in the entranceway. Flygon and Zack, meanwhile, went about destroying cell bars and giving the same speech he gave in the Pewter penatentury.

After he completed his speech and told all the trainers to gather around Alakazam, he went to recover the gym leader.

* * *

Misty was resting in her prison, saving her strength for another torture round with the damn demon of Cerulean City. She was once the city's protector. In the final battle for Cerulean, Misty and a small team of trainers held off Cipher's forces, including XD-000. They were all defeated, seperated throughout the Kanto prison system, and tortured endlessly for their resistance. Cerulean City was probably the single most costly battle for Cipher in the Kanto war, with the exception of the fight for Indigo. Misty was the last of her team to fall. Cipher needed about a 20 trainers to take out the small knot group of five trainers.

Unfortunately, Cipher knew the capture of Misty was a great success. First, she was sent to Saffron where that gym leader used a psychic pokemon to pump information out of her about spies in Cipher. Afterword, she was imprisoned in her own city under the management of the trainer who succeeded in defeating her, Laura Finders. The torture sessions usually involved electric pokemon. The rest could be left to imagination. After the sessions, she was returned to solitary confinement.

She cringed as she heard footsteps approach her cell. Misty prepared herself. The viewport on the door slid open and a seemingly familiar voice came through, "Counter-intelligence chief Cerulean Gymleader, Misty, correct?" Misty looked up into the speaker's eyes, "Yes? Are you hear for more torture sessions. You already got all the information you needed out of me. Kill me or leave me be." The man behind the door said, "If you could do it all again...by standing up in the resistance, would you do it again?"

Misty paused to think about it. She remembered some of her teammates and their pokemon spending time together, playing peacefully in a meadow just after a battle. The pokemon were somewhat content. Misty also remembered her pokemon who were taken from her, Staryu, Starmie, Corsella, and Horsea. She looked stearnly at the speaker and said, "Yes, in a heartbeat. I would not give up my pokemon, nor any pokemon to the likes of you. Kill me and be done with it."

The speaker grinned and said, "Good answer." The speaker took a step back. Suddenly, the door ripped off its hinges. Light, a forgotten commodity, streamed into the room. The speaker who was overshadowed by the light walked in and said, "It has been awhile, my friend. A mutual friend in a certain manor could use your help. Misty squinted at the speaker. The speaker's face was still darkened, but she could make it out, "Zack...could it be...is that really you?" Zack said, "Good to see you my old friend. Lets get the heck out of here."

He walked over and picked up Misty. He walked with her to where a crowd of captured trainers were awaiting them. They all came within 100 yards of Alakazam. The pokemon dropped the barrier. He gathered psychic energy around his body, and caused everyone within the 100 yards to shimmer a light blue color, then fade out. It was like none of them were ever here.

* * *

On the other side of the barrier, several pokemon were attempting to make their way inside the prison compound. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared. The pokemon dashed into the prison compound. A couple trainers managed to keep up. All violent prisoners were still in their cell. However, all the politicals and reistance trainers were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Author's notes: Ah, the cerulean chapter is drawing to a close. Jake and Zack will be reuniting in the next and final chapter of the Cerulean Arc, one of my current favorites. The next arc will encompass the search for Cyndaquil. I mean, I love Cyndaquils. Such cool and awesome pokemon, along with its evolutions, Quilava and Typhlosion.

The number recovered from the prison number over 80, and the pewter prison there were about 100 release, just in case you wondered.

On another note, I have a challenge for the readers. Check out my profile to see it.

Next chapter: The Chase Begins

**(please review)**


	19. The Chase Begins

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finders**

* * *

The Chase begins

Bill was resting in a chair in an underground chamber. He often came here to think when a job was proving to be difficult. The underground chamber was almost pitch black, with an occational dim light lining the wall. There was also a central yellow light right in the middle of the chamber. Suddenly, a silver light appeared in the center of the massive chamber. Several more silver lights began to appear, until the entire chamber was filled with silver light. Bill held his hand up to ward off the brilliant light that engulfed the underground room. After 30 seconds of this, the light faded and Bill lowered his hand. Eighty men and women were looking around, wondering where they were.

Two people in particular walked over towards the entrance, and most of the 80 followed. Bill stood up and ran over to the lead two members. He shouted, "What the...Who are all you?" The two leaders turned around. Bill's mouth dropped in shock. The first was a man and the second a woman. The man Bill immediately recognized. He had talked to him earlier that morning. The second, a woman, he had not seen in over a year. She looked terrible but was still recognizable. His gaping mouth quickly formed a smirk.

The man said, "Come on Bill, we need to get these people settled in. You remember your old boss, the former gymleader of Cerulean City and head of the intelligence for the Kanto Resistance League, Misty, right?" Misty had minor burns all over her. She was wearing a similar prison outfit to everyone in the room, but her eyes still had a fire to them. She ran over and gave Bill a hug, "It's good to see you my old friend. How is everyone? Is Nate doing well?" Such were the questions she asked. Bill did his best to answer them.

Zack looked to the remaining prisoners they had just rescued. He had chosen this particular room because it was a teleportation room. He had used it previously when moving from city to city. When Cipher took over, they banned the use of teleportation in public, most likely to tighten control of the remaining trainers. If a person was caught teleporting in public, he or she would have their pokemon taken away. Afterword, he or she would have their trainer license revoked and spend a minimum 1 year sentence in prison.

The resistance built about nine of these chambers. The Pewter City teleportation room was...regretably overrun by Cipher agents on the final day of battle. A smaller version had been built in the bunker safehouse he had met Jake at. As he climbed the stairs, he considered the fates of the other eight. Indigo was also overrun. No one could get anywhere near it now. Cinnibar Island...He shook his head violently, clearing his mind of _that _incident.

* * *

Jake rested in the chair for what felt like hours. Cyndaquil had been taken from him, and he was getting frustrated. Nathan kept talking about what Cipher had been doing since they showed up in Cerulean. After awhile, Jake finally snapped and shouted, "Look! I need to get out there! I'd love to hear more about Cipher's and Laura's Reign of Terror, but I really need to get to finding Cyndaquil before the trail gets cold!" Nathan looked surprised at Jake. Jake regained his senses, realizing that he shouted th last bit and was now standing. He slowly sat down and said, "Sorry. I'm just...frustrated. Please, if you can help me...I would appreciate it." Nathan looked like someone hit him over the head. He turned to the wall, where there was a phone. He pulled it off and dialed HQ.

* * *

Bill's personal cell phone began ringing. Misty stopped talking as he answered, "'Ello." The voice he recognized as Nate, "_Bill, this is Nathan. We're at the slum safehouse in the city." _

"By we, who-"

"_By we, I mean Nate and the trainer who stole Dusk Fredrick's articuno. We need some assistance here, as neither one of us can currently teleport to HQ. Please send over one who can use teleport."_

Bill sighed and said, "Right. Wait by the pokeball delivery system. It'll be there soon."

Bill walked up the stairs to his computer. The pokemon storage system is Bill's personal project before Cipher took over Kanto. He opened the public pokemon account he had created after Cipher began taking over Kanto. There were a couple pokemon who could use teleport. He routed one to the safehouse.

"Alright, You still there Nate."

_"Yeah, The pokemon is coming through right now. Thanks, We'll be there in a few minutes." _

* * *

_In Pewter City_,

Brock was resting in front of the entrance to the bunker. Only 48 hours ago, he had been languishing in chains in a Cipher prison, not expecting to be free again, wearing a prison outfit only suited to a hardened criminal. Now, he was wearing a green shirt, an orange and brown sleveless vest, and a pair of dark grey cargo pants that was reminiscent of the days he traveled with Ash. He looked into the bunker, where his team planners were preparing to press the advantage given to them by the Zack and Jake. He looked down at his belt, noting three pokemon on his belt.

The resistance cell had split, with the newly freed trainers taking up residence in the pokemon lab. One of the prisoners was a former intelligence agent, who knew how to begin tracking down the trainers' pokemon and return them to their proper owners. Brock's name had come up first, and luckily three of his pokemon were still present, though they had become shadow pokemon.

Brock's smile turned into a frown. He thought about his pokemon for a second, _I'm sorry guys. Soon though, I will open your hearts again as soon as I can. I promise._ The dark moment passed, and Brock's thoughts turned to a more hopeful topic, _Zack, Jake what are you two guys up to now? Well, wherever they go, they bring hope with them._ He walked inside to the meeting, and sat down. _Now I must do all I can here too. _

* * *

_Cerulean Outskirts, Bill's house_

Jake was moving fast to the top of the stairs. He needed to find Zack and get a move onto Celedan City, where his cyndaquil is being kept. He bumped past several members who were heading down the stairs at the same time. There, at the computer, he found both Zack and Bill together.

Zack turned and began to give a pleasant greeting...when he saw Jake's ashen expression. Jake said, "Zack, while I was in town, I was attacked by several cipher thugs. I creamed them, but they managed to steal Cyndaquil. We need to get a move on to Celedan City." Zack held up his hands and said, "Woah there buddy. You said Cyndaquil was taken...How?"

Jake went into the story where he took on four hunters. Zack turned more and more pale as the story went along. Jake finally finished, about 10 minutes later, and then Zack began, "Alright, first thing you need to know is that those guys were elite members of Cipher's organization known as the hunters. They are in charge of hunting down the bigger bounties in the world A.K.A Me and Wes. Those guys...they almost sounded...weak."

Jake looked confused and said, "Are you kidding?! Those guys wiped out almost every single one of my pokemon. I barely escaped thanks to the help of Nate downstairs." Zack held up his hand, "Look, even the weakest of them are strong. However, you are relatively a small time bounty. Sure, you stole several shadow pokemon, but that's nothing compared to what your teacher, Wes, did. There are much higher level hunters after him. Now, let me continue."

Zack looked out the window, knowing Jake wasn't going to like the next part, "If we go to Celedan City, we will undoubtably be walking right into a trap. We cannot...no, we will not walk into such a disadvantageous situation." Jake screamed the next part, "THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, OH KANTO PRODIGY, ZACK DRAGOON, KNOWER OF ALL!" Bill spoke up at this point, "I can try something."

He wheeled over to a computer, and opened a window prompt. He typed in several lines of code. Suddenly, a screen full of hundreds of connected folders had opened. He said, "I can track the activity of all pokemon that enter the PC transfer system. Let's see." He ran a program to track all transfers from Cerulean to Celedan. Bill opened about a dozen transfers and various PC accounts, until he found the one who had just recieved a Cyndaquil.

Bill grinned and said, "Bingo!" However, his gloat was cut off when the pokemon disappeared from the file. Bil said, "no, no, no, no, no, no! Aw crap, someone withdrew the Cyndaquil. Whoever has the pokemon is definitely in Celedan City." Jake made a move for the doorway. Another voice spoke up from the shadows, "Are you really that stupid?!"

Jake turned around to glare at the voice, but he stopped. There before him was one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. The only thing that would make the face more gorgeous is if it wasn't marred by fury. The girl was walking over to him and held out her hand.

A resounding SMACK was heard throughout the building. Zack watched with an amount of amusement, seeing Jake finally brought to heel for a change. Misty grabbed Jake by the shirt, lifted him up and yelled at point blank range, "Who do you think you are?!! If you get yourself captured by Cipher, then who will save your cyndaquil then?!? HUH!"

She threw him back on the ground and sat down, "I know you love your cyndaquil, but blindly rushing into a situation will not help. In fact, it may get you killed. Now, let's come up with a plan of action." Jake was touching the red mark on his face when he turned his face to her, completely confused and dazed, "Wha...wait. You just said..." Misty smiled a bit and said, "I said rushing in would only get you captured. However, once we have a plan, we will recover your pokemon." Her smile went south as she turned to Bill, "Bill! I need you to preparing to deactivate your pokemon storage system. I want the ability to freeze all pokemon transfers at a moment's notice." Bill smiled and saluted, "Got it chief. Would you like fries on the side of that order."

Misty smirked back, "Yes. While your at it, is there a way to send PC pokemon to our accounts?" Bill was typing away as she asked, "No, I built the system with that in mind. I'd have to program around it for about a year before I could get anywhere with it." Misty looked annoyed, "Pity. Well, that's what I want you to do in your free time. Meanwhile, Zack and Jake...Zack, you already have a plan, don't you?" Zack's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Do I? I wonder..." She huffed, "Hn...I leave the cyndaquil matter in your hands. Alright. I want to give you guys something...if we still have it, right Bill?" Bill gave a thumbs up.

Misty disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared holding two Silver wristwatches. She said, "These are Pokegear. If we have some information for you...or if you want to request information, We'll be able to contact you. I'll leave you guys to figure out what other features they have." Zack whistled as he attached the watch to his wrist. He said, "Got it. Alright, we're heading out to Saffron City." Misty said, "Right back at you."

* * *

_Cerulean Cipher HQ, temporary_

Elsewhere, a young woman was resting in the backup headquarters when a message arrived for her on the computer, **_Laura Finders. As of this moment, you are no longer an admin of Cerulean City. The next time we see you, your life is forfeit, as long as I'm the head of Kanto. Have a nice day._ Laura gritted her teeth, hard. _This is all...his fault. I swear, if I survive, Zack is going to die the next time we meet. _**

Laura sighed and looked at her belt. There were still 5 pokemon on it, and she would need to move fast before Giovanni makes his move. Suddenly, another message message came through on the monitor **_Do you seek revenge against Zack Dragoon? Giovanni may be a bit...ambitious about getting rid of you. The higher ups in Cipher know of your deeds, and wish to make use of you. If you accept, you will join an elite hunter team, speciallized to eliminate this team of do gooders who seek to overthrow us. Do you accept._** There are two boxes on the screen in front of her, one with a red no, and the other with a green yes.

Banging noises began to sound. Giovanni's personal hunters were already present. She smirked at the message and thought, _There is no other choice_. Laura pushed the button as she said, "Yes. I accept your offer." The room shook backwards and forwards violently for several long minutes, and then all was silent. A new message appeared, **_Good choice. As you know, the backup admin building had two sections to it, an outer and inner room. It is one story tall. The entire backup building was linned with explosives. If you had picked no, the bombs in the inner room would have detonated instead. The outer room detonated, and the way out is clear. Do not worry about the...small sacrifices we had to make. Please meet up at these coordinates with your new team, and have a good day._**

* * *

_unknown location_

An older man with a wooden cane was looking at the security feed to the inner room. An evil smile spread itself over Laura's face. The old man smirked and said, "Wes, Wes, Wes. You continue to oppose me. It's interesting that you've begun to gather chess pieces for yourself. You have two direct pieces, and now so do I. Let's play, shall we?!"

* * *

Thus ends the first chapter of the rescue cyndaquil arc. Saffron City is next, and soon after Celedan. As I said, Laura survives, and with minimal injuries I might add. You've just got a glimpse at the mastermind behind Cipher. More groundwork for the future has been set up.

next chapter: One more, and the hunters

**(please review)**


	20. One More and the Hunters

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finders, Nathan ???**

* * *

One More and the Hunters

Jake and Zack moved forward on the route between Cerulean and Saffron Cities. It would be a twelve hour trip, and it would prove to be a boring trip for the most part. So, both of them called out their pokemon to travel together. Jake held eevee in his hands, while articuno flew laps overhead, cooing loudly. Chikorita walked with sureness in her steps.

Vulpix looked confused as he walked along. Jake smiled at Vulpix, realizing that there is no surprise as he was just taken from his Cipher controller. The buizel walked along, yawning the whole time and looking as if it didn't have a care in the world. Jake had left Gabite in his pokemon storage box, realizing it might need some time to itself.

Meanwhile, Zack's Scyther and Flygon were flying side by side, appearing to want to fight. At least until Squirtle sent an ice beam in their directions. Then, the two pokemon flew next to Zack on either side at a leasurely pace. Squirtle rested on Zack's head, watching for any potential fights breaking out between the pokemon. Absol walked out in front at a quick pace. He turned and howled at everyone. Zack smiled and closed his eyes, _You've always been one of the more energetic of the group. _

Zack's pikachu was sleeping on Absol's back on her belly. Alakazam walked behind everyone. His eyes glowed mischeviously. Jake felt a sharp pain cut into his neck. Jake turned and shouted, "Hey! Back off Zack." Zack just laughed lightly and said, "Wasn't me. You'd probably want to look at the psychic pokemon behind me."

Jake glared at the pokemon, then turned around. Another sharp pain struck the back of his neck. Jake didn't respond. Then the sharp pains began raining down on the younger trainer. Finally he said, "Alright, that's it! You want a fight, I'll give you one Alakazam! Go Articuno! Ice beam!" A stream of blue energy launched itself at Alakazam. Alakazam's face full of mirth turned serious in a fraction of a second. His eyes glowed blue, and the stream of blue energy curved around him. It was redirected by Psychic towards Articuno. The legendary pokemon of ice cried in pain as the attack hurt hard. suddenly, Articuno was encased in solid ice.

Articuno began falling, when suddenly the speed began to slow, then stop completely. Alakazam had totally defeated Articuno...and them saved him in the same instant. Zack walked over to Articuno and began applying a defrost to the legendary pokemon. He said, "Jake, There is something you must learn about practical battles. There is no more dangerous pokemon to face than a properly trained psychic pokemon on the field of battle." The ice melted at an incredible rate. Articuno was quickly dethawed. Jake ran over and hugged the pokemon, confirming if it was ok.

Zack continued, "Psychic pokemon have the ability to levitate objects, deflect attacks and read people's minds. However, a properly trained psychic pokemon can redirect attacks back at their attackers, throw their attackers across rooms, and even tear a human apart at the molecular level. I've...seen...it happen." Zack shivered terribly. His mind returned to the many battles that took place. _How many battles had been reversed by a psychic pokemon, _he wondered, morbidly.

He then continued, "I've even heard of a psychic pokemon in the employ of Cipher that can control the minds of people. Never underestimate a psychic pokemon." Jake still held Articuno around the neck, but looked in shock at Zack. He marvelled at what Zack had been through in his time fighting Cipher. The continued walking in silence, when a scream sounded behind them. Both trainers and all the pokemon turned, ready to fight in a second. However, all relaxed as they realized Alakazam had a boy levitated in the air. Zack and Jake walked over together.

Zack said, "Who are you, and why are you following following us." Jake looked the boy over and said in surprise, "Wait Zack! I know him. It's Nate, the one who came with me to the intelligence department." The boy slowly dropped to the ground, and the blue aura faded as Alakazam released him. Zack looked annoyed, "What do you want? Hurry up and...wait a minute...you...?!" The image of another man flashed over the boy in his mind's eye. That man, however, was dead.

The Kanto Prodigy narrowed his eyes, "You...look like another person I've met...over a year ago..." Nate looked surprised at Zack...then a frown spread across his face. He said, "That could only mean...you know my brother, don't you?"

"You're...brother...?! Then, are you...?" Jake looked at Zack, who looked as if he'd been slammed over the head with a metal pipe. Nate nodded and said with a mournful tone, "Yeah. I am the brother of Sky Raider, Nathan Raider. I wasn't in Cerulean when it was overtaken. In fact, I was in Johto, waiting for the fighting to end in Cerulean. When I returned...I...I heard about Sky's death." Tears welled up in Nate's eyes.

The memories of a year ago flooded Zack's mind.

* * *

**(Warning, several people die in this section)**

**1 Year Ago, Cerulean City**

Several trainers were fighting throughout the city. Wes was holding off about 5 trainers at once with espeon and umbreon. Shades was directing Salemance at the Shadow Lugia. A near miss with a razor leaf forced him to redirect his attention to to the enemy before him. An angry looking Weepingbell stared down Zack's Wartortle. He said, "Ice beam, Wartortle." The turtle pokemon dodged the next volley of razor leaves. A blue beam of light issued from Zack's pokemon and struck the leaf of Weepingbell. Weepingbell winced at the ice based attack. The ice beam attack moved towards the center of the pokemon. Finally, the Pokemon had fallen.

He looked through the aura reader, and noted this was not a shadow pokemon. Explosions raged through the city at that moment. Sky rode up to Zack on a dodrio and said, "We have a problem. A number of Cipher trainers have broken through the lines. Most of the rest of the trainers are engaged in aerial battles, so we need to move out." Zack called two trainers to take the Cipher agent into custody. Then, after a flash of light, a grey Aerodactyl materialized. It howled in excitement and bowed low. Zack climbed on top of his pokemon, and they shot towards the battlefield. Dodrio sped on ahead.

The city lay in ruins, with who knows how many people dead. Zack's eyes were cold to this. He knew that there would be time to mourn later. However, there was anger and frustration. So many people had fought inside the city. He looked down towards the ground and caught a glimpse of Misty, who was on the front lines. Cipher had gained a foothold in the city. There were flashes of blue, purple, yellow, and black lights that issued between the defense lines and the invaders. He also caught a glimpse of Al Wickers engaging a team of several trainers. However, Wickers had not moved into the city, so Zack would not be engaging him right now.

There, near the pokemon center, several cipher trainers were racing through the city. Other Cipher trainers were moving towards the hole in the lines. Aerodactyl knew what to do without being told. He swept in and hovered in the gap. It launched a hyper beam, creating a temporary stopgap for the hole. Several peons were severely injured by the attack, and even a couple died. However, Zack couldn't care less. He would die before Cipher overtook Cerulean City. Sky arrived shortly afterword. The hyper beam ended, and the battle/streetfight began. However, the Cipher agents, peons and hunters had no chance against two of the legendary four trainer who held Cipher off for 48 hours.

Sky's Dodrio took off after those who got through the lines. Aerodactyl took to the skies to engage any who got through the aerial gap. Sky sent out a skunkery, which launched poison gas into the gap, effectively sealing the gap for a good amount of time, at least until something moved the poison elsewhere. Sky and Zack sighed for a bit and relaxed. Both started laughing, thinking about how odd it was for them to be defending their home town against Cipher.

They had been fighting a war against Cipher together for two or so years. Zack remembered when he and Wes had met Sky for the first time ever. Sky had received the Totadile from Wes, the first of the three pokemon. Together, they trained hard and became close like brothers. It was 1 year after that that Cipher had invaded Kanto with force. Johto and Hoenn had fallen with only minor fighting. Both regions were on total lockdown for the most part, with Cipher agents set up at roadblocks to prevent trainers from moving from Johto to Kanto in their defense.

Zack's mind returned to the battlefield before him. He held a radio to his mouth and said, "This is legend two, the gap has been temporarily sealed. How are things on your end, legend one and four." Legend one was Wes and legend four was the mysterious Shades. Wes said, "This is legend one. My battle has just ended. We have gained another couple shadow weedles, caterpies and pidgeys." Shades response also came over the radio, "This is legend four...my salemance was taken from under me! Shadow Lugia is not engaged, everyone take cover!!" Zack's eyes widened. A black light appeared behind him, and Zack knew it had to be shadow lugia launching shadow blast. He started moving, even though he had no chance of dodging. It was over for him, when suddenly, something slammed into him. The black beam of light blew where he just stood.

Zack hit the ground hard and rolled. He quickly got on his feet, and looked to Sky. However, where sky was...there was now nothing. Zack looked to where Shadow Lugia was. It was no longer present. However, there was the sound of troops approaching Zack's position. Nearby, Aerodactyl was laying on the ground. Zack almost broke down, but he needed to move. Dozens of Cipher agents and peons were filling the gap. Zack recalled aerodactyl. Shadow Lugia howled overhead. The Cipher agents encircled Zack, the newly named Kanto Prodigy of the resistance. Shadow Lugia swooped down upon Zack's position, preparing to finish off the second legendary trainer.

Zack's fury caused him to release his Kadabra. He growled out, "Psychic wave...No mercy!" Kadabra, linked to Zack due to a psychic link developed shortly after the fall of Mt. Battle, felt Zack's anger ripple off in waves. The anger engulfed Kadabra as well. A wave of Psychic energy shot outward, slamming Cipher trainers into the surrounding walls. Mny were knocked unconcious, and others died on the spot. The Psychic wave continued, further blowing through the wall of the buildings, and sending the survivors and the dead into the buildings. The buildings, lacking supports, collapsed in on themselves, killing even more Cipher trainers.

Shadow lugia felt the attack, but repelled it. It charged shadow blast quickly, and launched a stream of black energy. Kadabra released the Psychic wave, and attempted to redirect the sadow attack back at Lugia. However, it only acted like a huge rock in a massive river. The attack was deflected around Kadabra and Zack, blowing holes in various buildings. Zack walked next to Kadabra and shouted, "You want my blood! YOU WANT MY BLOOD! TAKE IT YOU DAMN SHADOW POKEMON! You've already took my best friend! Come on! COME OOOONNNN!"

Kadabra, however, decided he'd rather not die, so instead, he used teleport to take Zack out of the combat zone. Zack looked in shock. One second, he was glaring at the pokemon who had taken everything from him. The next, he was in the teleportation room under Bill's mansion. He looked at Kadabra and whispered, "Why?" Suddenly, Kadabra glowed brilliantly white. The pokemon transformed before his eyes into an Alakazam.

* * *

**Present Day, Just Outside Cerulean**

Zack's shock turned to an angry glare. He said, "Go home, now!" Jake and Nate looked surprised. Zack walked up to the younger trainer, grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Turn on your feet, and head back to where your family lives." Nate's shock turned to anger as he said, "I'm not leaving. Cipher took my family. Both my parents and brother died in Cerulean defending the city. Deal with it. I'm going to help somehow, someway, so I'm coming with you." Jake was confused, _Why is he acting like this? I'm as young as Nate, but..._ Zack looked irritated. He walked over to Nate and grabbed him by the shirt, "Look you little snot. We don't need little brats like you slowing us down. Get lost, or I'll have my pokemon do it for me."

Suddenly, both trainers, Nate and Zack, were surrounded by a blue light. They seperated and floated about ten feet from one another. Alakazam walked inbetween the two of them. Jake could tell what the pokemon was doing and quickly made to back him, "Alakazam is right. This is not the time to be fighting amidst our group. Yes, Zack, our group. Nate, you can come along. You might want to stay away from Zack for the time being."

* * *

**In the Middle of a Forest Clearing**

Laura sat on a log, flicking a knife into the ground. She was bored. If the other agent didn't arrive soon, she would use him or her for target practice. Dragonair was curled up into a ball while snoring away peacefully. The sun was shining bright overhead. It was a nice day, but she could sense a change in the weather was coming. There was a humid breeze that blew through the clearing only a few minutes ago. Tomorrow would probably bring rain and lightning. Suddenly, a crack sounded from to the right. Dragonair's eyes shot open. The pokemon's eyes and body glowed blue. A scream echoed through the clearing as someone shot into Laura's presence. Laura looked up and immediately recognized the face.

She smirked and said, "So nice to see you again after all this time. Looks like you've also been hired by our mystery benifactor. Tell me, is it revenge you want on our mutual enemies? Or do you want the pokemon they stole from you returned?"

The man said, "Hmph. That damn kid stole my best pokemon. He also reduced me from my...wonderful rank of admin...to a mere peon. I'll kill him, and you if you get in my way of killing him." Laura lifted her hands and said, "Fine, but stay out of my way when I go for the prodigy." Dragonair deactivated her psychic attack. Unfortunately, the former admin was still in the air at the time. He tumbled through the air and landed hard on the ground. "Ow, Laura, you had your dragonair do that on purpose!"

Laura waved her hand at him dismisively and said, "What are you talking about? Think of it as your punishment for making me wait. Come on, let's go, Dusk."

Dusk Fredrick, former admin of Pewter City, and Laura Finders, former admin of Cerulean City, walked together towards destinations unknown. Both had murder on their minds, and nothing would get in their way.

**(please review)**


	21. Psychic sphere

**(Please Review)**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's subsidiaries. The only thing I own is the following characters I list: Jake and Anna Redfield, Zack Dragoon, Dusk Fredrick, Daniel and Jordan Vellars, Laura Finders, Nathan Raider**

* * *

Saffron, Psychic Sphere

The three walked a good deal further towards Saffron City. For the most part, they were all silent, especially after the fight. Zack was sulking and Nate was glaring holes into the back of Zack's head. Jake was nonchallant about the whole thing. He was personally happy for more company.

As the sun continued to drop in the twilight sky, Zack began to grow more and more wary of ambushes. Then in the distance, smoke began rising. Zack said, "Alright, we're going to camp here for the night off the road. Nate and Jake looked at Zack with a funny expression.

Zack put down his backpack and said, "Listen, If we move any further we will be violating Cipher's curfiew. If we're caught, the battle will draw every hunter within a ten mile radius. I would personally like to get some rest instead of fighting for half the night." Nate and Zack looked at each other, shrugged and began setting up camp as well.

* * *

**Somewhere Between Celadon and Cerulean **

Meanwhile, a pair of shady trainers were making their way to Celadon City.

_Flashback_

_Laura's PDA began vibrating. Another message was on their way from their mysterious benifactor. _

_**Your targets are most likely on the move towards Celadon City. It is advised that you attempt to ambush them on the way between Celadon and Saffron. **_

_Laura told Dusk the plan. Dusk looked at Laura incredulously, "Shouldn't we attempt to overtake them in Saffron City. I mean, that would be the more direct route...right?" Laura looked at Dusk like he was an idiot, "Do you know ANYTHING about Saffron City? If you did...you would know." She left the thought hanging in the air. Dusk looked at her and said, "Know...WHAT?!" _

_Laura stood up, pulled out a knife and began licking it at the thought of going to Saffron City. Not even the Demon of Cerulean City would dare enter Cerulean without authorization of Giovanni. She shivered and said, "IT resides there." _

_Flashback end_

Dusk was contemplating what could possibly be in Saffron City that can even scare Laura. Meanwhile, throughout the region, hunter teams were on their way to Celadon City. All of them had one thought, be the one to capture the Kanto Prodigy. Only the most foolhearty or brave were making their way to Saffron City.

* * *

**Ten Miles Outside Saffron**

Zack sighed as he threw another stick on the fire. Finding wood for a fire was difficult, as the region had become largely barren. He contemplated the suicide mission he was leading his friend and friend's brother into. The City of Saffron or the City Dyed in Blood were its two names. Saffron used to be the center of trade in the region. During the war, it was the second most well defended city in Kanto.

Jake's voice drove Zack out of his reminiscing, "Zack...you have a scary look on your face. What's going on." Vulpix was resting in Jake's lap while the younger trainer stroked its back, careful to avoid its tails. Zack spoke in a low tone, but audible to everyone. Nate listened in.

"Saffron City holds...particularly gruesome memories for me. Cerulean was one of my more plesant memories in comparison. Sorry to say that, Nate. I know your brother, Sky, died in Cerulean, but...it didn't even compare to Saffron city."

Zack fiddled with a log and looked into the flames. The voices of the long dead seemed to usher to him from the long past, "Saffron City is known by two names, Saffron City...and the City Dyed in Blood."

The two younger trainers looked seriously into Zack's eyes. They would not miss any detail about the story. So, Zack didn't hold back any further, "I was at Saffron City when it fell. Heck, I was at most of the cities when they fell. While I was one of the lead fighters, I was also the one to order the retreat of almost every city. There was only one city that fell...that I was not at. But that's a story for another time." Zack shivered at the thought of **THAT** particular city. He continued, "Saffron held out for a month while Sabrina and I defended the city. The XD pokemon assaulted it relentlessly. However, they were repelled by the power of the city's psychic pokemon."

Zack smiled at the thought, "That was the only city where the XD series pokemon didn't turn the tide against us. Remember I said earlier Psychic pokemon are the most dangerous pokemon on the field of battle." Both younger trainers nodded, "Well, we finally had enough Psychic pokemon to counter XD-001, Shadow Lugia, and the recently unveiled XD-002. However, the answer to Saffron was discovered by a...lesser Pokemon. This pokemon wasn't shadow...it was evil. No other way to put it. Giovanni, the Cipher head of Kanto and Leader of Team Rocket, created a new Psychic pokemon. It was one of a kind."

The worn trainer threw the log into the fire. Some red hot ashes shot into the air and the story continued, "Later, we discovered...to our relief, that Giovanni couldn't recreate another pokemon of the same type because it went on rampage on the island it was born. Anyway, that psychic pokemon decended upon Saffron. Our psychic pokemon were outclassed on such a massive level. Only Sabrina had a Psychic pokemon strong enough to match. The rest of us were merely in the way. Sabrina...survived the battle, but her pokemon did not. She would go on to escape to Sinnoh for medical treatment. After Sabrina left...'it' laid seige to Saffron. The city was virtually wiped off the face of the earth, and any trainer who remained inside were torn apart by the psychic onslaught."

Jake interupted, "W-wait. That makes no sense. If Saffron was wiped out, then why are we heading to the city?" Zack smirked, but his eyes were full of distaste, "Because after it destroyed the city, it...it rebuilt the city in a matter of weeks. There are written records of the event back in Cerulean City plus video evidence of...the nothingness that remained after the city was wiped out. Giovanni was horrified at the pokemon's power, so it was sealed in Saffron in the final tower it built."

Nate interrupted this time, "But...isn't that what Giovanni wanted, a pokemon that could wipe out cities and conquer the world so easily?"

Zack said, "He does...did. However, that pokemon, when overtaking the city, looked down on all the humans who got in the way. Cipher trainers were torn apart the same as our resistance trainers. Only a few Cipher trainers...rare even among the admins today, could battle Mewtwo to a standstill. Tomorrow, I will explain what we will be facing before we enter."

Extremely dark looks clouded Jake and Nate's face. Zack's expression turned more light, "Not to worry..." He moved in close and said, "I have a plan."

* * *

**Somewhere Near Tohjo Falls **

Daniel slammed his walking stick on the ground. He was close to the border seperating Johto and Kanto. He sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. He had been walking for a good twelve hours without a single moments rest. Wild pokemon had to be avoided because they were just unpredictable. They might attack anyone at a moment's notice. The hunters no doubt had his information now in a wanted poster. His mind even formulated what it would probably say:

**Wanted: ****Daniel Vellars**

**Crime: Stealing a Class 5 (legendary) Pokemon from the XD Laboratory**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 Poke**

10 million poke is the starting fee for high level criminals against Cipher. Daniel figured if he had stolen a lower level pokemon, the price on his head would be much lower, but he stole Celebi, the legendary pokemon of time. He set down his walking stick and pulled off his backpack. Inside, there were tools for traveling, including money, camping supplies, and some rations. He pulled out an energy bar, ripped off the wrapper, and munched disdainfully.

It would be an hour before he would make it over the falls and into Johto. The waterfall was within hearing distance, and he could sense the rise in humidity. He was very close. _Hopefully, this professor Elm will be able to assist me in restoring Celebi, _he thought. His mind turned to his friend, Zack Dragoon. He wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

**The Next Morning Outside Saffron**

Zack awoke with a start. The fire had long burned out hours ago. It was still early in the morning, as the twilight hours had only just begun. The sun was starting to rise in the east. He smiled in the shining white/yellow orb's direction, _You know. Even if the plan fails, it's still a good morning to be alive. _He packed up his equipment while he waited for the two younger trainers to arise. Scyther was resting on a nearby boulder. It yawned and shook its wings in hope that he might battle soon. Absol was resting just outside the younger trainers' tent.

After about an hour of packing, all three were ready to go. Everyone was silent and on edge. They were all scared, no matter ho much they tried to hide it. Signs were starting to appear along the road:

**Warning!! **

**Keep Out!!**

There was more signs with various symbols on it. They were crossing a hill when Zack suddenly stopped. Jake and Nate followed looked at him. Jake said, "What's up, Zack?"

Zack's eyes narrowed as he walked to the side of the road and climbed to the top. The two followed after him. Zack's mouth dropped into a frown, then went up again into a stern look. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he said, "Yep. This is it." Just on the other side of the hill, a barren valley stretched out for about 200 yards. Then, there was a chain linked fence that seemed to stretch on for miles with no means of entrance except for an occational building sparcely popping up along the fence.

About 100 yards inside the fence perimeter was the city of Saffron. There were countless multi-storied buildings within its confines. Closer to the center of the city, there were about 5 to 10 skyscrapers that went several stories up. Finally, inside that, a black as night building rose to dwarf the skyscrapers. There was no movement, no sound eminating from the city. It was virtually the same as a ghost city. Nate thought that Lavender town was more lively than this place. Jake examined the valley. He saw there were occational remains of bones. Some he recognized as pokemon, others as humans.

Zack sat at the top of the hill. He said, "Alright you two, listen up. There were a couple attempts by trainers to infiltrate this city, but they were all discovered and the agents...we supposed they were killed. What we learned was Cipher only maintained a minimum presence here, inside those buildings along the chain-linked fences. Getting into Saffron City will be the easy part. All we need to do is teleport inside."

Zack sighed as he continued, "That's when things will get difficult. The Psychic pokemon can sense almost any pokemon or human within the city limits. As I said yesterday, the pokemon is kept within the tower in the center of the city. Once we enter the city, I have no idea what will happen. Rumor has it, Giovanni sent a number of trainers who attempted to escape from their prisons here as punishment. However, I cannot confirm them one way or another."

Jake looked at Zack, no he glared at Zack, "Are you out of your friggin' mind. I'm not even sure we can handle this..." And on went Jake. Near the end, Jake's voice was swimming in sarcasm and fury. This was a suicide mission and Jake knew it. Zack said, "Are you done?" Jake bit his tongue in frustration, "Sure, why not?! So, what is your brilliant plan, oh Kanto Prodigy?!" Zack's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a foul smile, "Assassination."

* * *

Voices...Voices could be heard just outside his range. For months, its senses have been getting stronger. The beast's mind started stirring from its month long slumber. Liquid surrounded it. It pushed out with its psychic energy, attempting to destroy the door. However, the devices sensed its longing to be free. Several thousand volts of electricity shot through its body and the fluids surrounding it. It sighed and calmed down. The time for freedom would have to wait. It was informed by the master, _Attempt to flee and the electric devices attatched to your skin will send electricy coursing through your veins. Attempt to flee beyond the boundaries and the bomb in your body will explode. You are not to leave the confines of the city. _

Master was merciful however. Playthings were given to him from time to time. When he was naughty, those playthings were removed from him. Masters' friends could activate the painful electricity at any time, so he wasn't allowed to harm them. Sometimes, however, he did so anyway. It was so interested to see the human make weird noises as he played with them...his own little playthings. Often, however, his toys would be broken. No matter, it enjoyed playing with the broken toys. Sometimes, he even made toys out of his city.

It had been a year since master locked him away. He had been sent to a bright city to deal with the matter master wanted handled. He enjoyed it, revelled in it, and laughed in the city's destruction. It was wonderful, the sounds, the sights of playing in the city. He destroyed the city, then slowly built it back up from the bottom. He occationally gave thought to destroying the city again and rebuilding it, but Master had ordered him not to do so. Master's will must be followed above all else. Master was also kind. If anyone entered te city without Master's permission, it could play with that person as long as it wanted. However, Master was esplicit in one thing, _When you finish playing with whoever or whatever enters the city, well, use your imagination what to do. Just make sure it never sees the light of day again. _

Master would not be disappointed. Suddenly, the voices were far louder now. It's eyes shot open. Something had entered the perimeter of the City. It had new people to play with! The excitement could be felt by every living creature within the city limits. He counted how many new humans and pokemon he had been given..._1...2...3...4...5, wait...no 4. _It was confused, for a second, it sensed 5, but the fifth suddenly disappeared. However, it gave no more thought to this. Now was the time to have fun. _New toys...New toys...New toys...what to do?_ The words were accompanied with a musical tune. Psychic energy rolled out like gentle waves on a beach as it prepared the city to greet whoever had arrived.

* * *

Thus begins the Saffron city filler. what do you think?

Next chapter: Survival Games

Characters of note:

Mystery Psychic pokemon - wiped out Saffron City, also technically Saffron Admin

Dusk Fredrick - The former admin of Pewter City who lost Articuno, eevee, and Salemence to Jake Redfield

Nathan Raider - Brother of the hero, Sky Raider who was killed by Shadow Lugia.

XD-003 - shadow Rayquaza, region - Hoenn information classified

XD-002 - ???, region - Kanto information classified

XD-001 - Shadow Lugia, region - Johto/All It's primary region is Johto, but can be called into other regions if the situation is deemed necessary.

XD-000 - Shadow Tyranitar, region - N/A Actually used by the Commander of Cipher's Armies, and has no region of operation.

**(please review)**


	22. The Black City

**(please review)**

**The Black City**

**I don't own Pokemon. **

It was a bleak day. Inside Saffron City, there was no wind, no real sunshine, nothing. It wasn't dark, however. Light shone from the twilight sky that overhung the Kanto Region. On a particular street, fairly close to the tower, a small blue light appeared. The light hovered in midair. It expanded in the blink of an eye. When the light faded, three young trainers and an Alakazam stood in the middle of the black city.

They quickly took note of their surroundings. There was a ring of skyscrappers surrounding Saffron's central black tower where the monster pokemon resided. Apparently, something was preventing them from teleporting too close to the tower. Zack called out Scyther and another pokemon to fight, Nate sent out Clefairy and Jake summoned vulpix.

Suddenly, there was noise everywhere, like static in the brain. It crippled all three of the trainers in pain. Zack screamed out loud. Nate fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face. Jake's vision grew blurry while he covered his ears. Suddenly, what felt like probing vanished. Jake panted and said, "What the...what was that?!"

Zack said, "That...my God, it's been a long time since I remember that. It happened just before the pokemon entered the city. Some of the trainers inside threw up. Others passed out. It was horrible...and it still is."

He bent over Nate to see if he was alright. Suddenly, Vulpix, clefairy, and Scyther bent over as in excruciating pain. Scyther just fell to a knee and covered its ears. Vulpix howled in pain. Clefairy collapsed, completely unconcious. Alakazam, however, looked completely unaffected, but serious.

Jake got more nervous at whatever he was dealing with.

* * *

He finished examining his newest playthings. It looked like all seven were going to be fun. Wait, now he could only sense six. It thought about how strange it was that he couldn't sense one of the new toys he got. However, he would look for the missing one later. For now, it would start off simple. His all sensing psychic powers reached out and uproated a nearby block. It threw the block at the ones gathered together.

* * *

"Oh...crap," Zack said. Jake looked to where Zack was looking. His mouth dropped. The sound grew deafening, as an entire block of roadway was torn up from the ground, and hurled towards the three trainers and their pokemon.

Nate dropped his head and waited for the painful death that almost certainly awaited them. Zack, however, smiled, "Scyther...do it." The bug pokemon appeared in front of all of them quickly. The city block hurled at them. The speed was increasing at an amazing rate. Scyther brought its metal claw up, and slashed it vertically from the bottom up.

Suddenly, The road split in two, slamming into the buildings to their immediate left and right. Zack said, "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with my friend. I am the Kanto Prodigy, Zack Dragoon. We will not become your playthings, and we will be your end.

* * *

The Psychic pokemon became intrigued with the gutsy figure who stood out from among the group. He projected his voice to each person inside the city. He thought, _Hello, Welcome to my home. Would you be willing to play with me?! _

* * *

Zack looked up to the sky. He heard the voice. It was exactly like his last trip to Saffron. A child-like voice spoke out asking to play together. The first time, most if not all rejected the voice. So many, that the pokemon went on rampage. Anyone who wasn't near a Psychic pokemon exploded in a blast of Psychic energy. It was...horrible. Jake and Nate looked to reply, but Zack held up his hand. He said, "Perhaps some other time. We would like to meet you, though. Would you allow us safe passage?"

The voice chuckled, "_I would love to meet you all. However, Master Giovanni has expressly forbidden me from meeting with anyone he doesn't personally aprove of...If you want, I could-"_ Zack said, "No, I don't want you to ask for permission from your leader." The voice sounded sad, _"It is a pity. If you are not willing to play with me, I must get rid of you." _Suddenly, the roadway was torn from around the three trainers. It encircled them and began crushing in on itself all around the three of them. Only Alakazam prevented the road under them crushing them horribly.

Zack said, "Alright you three. This one is going to be difficult. Follow my lead, and you will all survive. Got it." Both trainers nodded. Zack detached one of his pokeballs. A flash of light later and squirtle was out on the field. The pokemon seemed to read Zack's mind, as it opened its mouth. Water began forming into a massive ball. Suddenly, the ball flew through the air at a massive speed. Zack's eyes narrowed as the ball detonated before impact, spraying it's contents out in a manner similar to Laura's Staryu's hydro pump attack and shredding various huge holes in the encircling concrete.

Squirtle was now panting. Jake said, "H...Holy crap!" Zack said, "Let's move." He ran to one of the holes, followed up by everyone but squirtle. Everyone exited throught the crushing sphere of concrete when Zack turned around and recalled squirtle. He said, "We'll work on it squirtle. Good job."

* * *

It watched closely as the humans and pokemon escaped the first attack. Laughter filled its chambers. It thought, _This is good enough. I haven't had this sort of fun in a while. Let's see how far they get. _

In the background of his mind, however, he occationally sensed something new enter his area effect, but the impression disappeared almost as fast. He just ignored whatever it was.

* * *

The three trainers, scyther, Alakazam and Vulpix raced down the street in the direction of the black tower. However, there were occational roadblocks, caused by huge gaps in the road. strangely enough, everyone began hearing odd noises in the distance. They all attributed to psychological torture brought on by whatever monster pokemon was in the black tower.

Alakazam's eyes were constantly glowing, signifying that none of them would have their molecules splattered at a simple thought on the monster pokemon's behalf. Suddenly, the road started rumbling. several parts of the road collapsed in on itself. Zack said, "Oh no. Run, now!" All the trainers ran down the road towards the tower when another section of road collapsed just ahead of them.

Jake recalled his vulpix, and sent out articuno in its place. The other two trainers jumped on and recalled all the pokemon but Alakazam. The psychic pokemon started levitating itself right next to the articuno. Sections of the road shot upwards, and threw itself at the trainers and pokemon. Articuno just dodged. Meanwhile, Alakazam's glowing eyes turned green, and a barrier of green encircled them all.

They sped forward to the tower at breakneck speed. Suddenly, an entire building fell on its side, blocking the way. Jake shouted, "Articuno, take us high!" The arctic pokemon flew upwards. However, the building flew up at a remarkable speed as well. It was almost like it lived, full of determination to keep them away from the tower.

Jake kept saying, "You can do it Articuno. I believe in you. Show them what it means to have speed. The blue bird pokemon pushed itself harder and harder at the urging of its trainer. Zack said, "It's useless, we can't rise faster than that monster can raise the building." Jake gritted his teeth and shouted, "She can do it! I know it! I believe in her!"

It was like the pokemon broke through a barrier in that instant. Alakazam seemed to sense the change and performed mimic to keep up. The blue pokemon's speed began skyrocketing. The building's speed also followed at the same pace. Suddenly, Articuno did a 180 and dove for the floor. The floor rose at a nightmarish pace. Nate screamed while Zack's eyes widened. Jake just smiled in excitement. At the instant they thought they would crash into the floor, Articuno leveled out and vanished from the spot.

The disjointed building slammed into the ground, but Articuno was faster. The legendary pokemon appeared on the other side of the building still traveling at an incredible speed. Zack said, "I don't believe it. Aerial Ace!" Jake smiled like the he was given the whole world in that instant, "Well done girl!" Articuno cooed. It started feeling something. The door to her heart was starting to open. And it would only grow wider as they continued to work together.

The black tower was now in sight, and inside there would be a pokemon waiting for them.

Alakazam landed right next to all of them just at the entrance to the building.

* * *

It could see all that took place. The pokemon who outflew his defenses, the Psychic pokemon preventing him from simply forcing them to do what he willed. It was filled with a childlike glee. The monster pokemon opened the door of the tower, inviting its guests in.

* * *

Elsewhere, Several enshrouded pokemon were moving towards the black tower. They marched towards it with purpose. Today was the end. Today the Psychic monster pokemon would meet its long awaited end. The massive streetwide collection of pokemon moved forward, anticipating total victory. They entered the tower 20 minutes after the three trainers did.

* * *

(**Please review!) **

Finally got through that chapter. I liked how it turned out, but I had to rewrite it several times. Sorry it's so very late. So, their adventure continues in the black office tower.

next chapter: Total Victory or Defeat?


	23. Total Victory or Total Defeat?

**(Read and Review)**

**Total Victory or Defeat? **

If it was possible, the interior of the building looked even darker than the exterior. Each shadow seemed to take on a life of its own. Jake was nervous, because the air seemed filled with malacious intent, radiating high above them. Something was obviously not right. Zack said, "Come on. We need to keep moving as fast as we can to reach the top of the tower." He walked forward into the darkness. A pokeball went forward from the oldest trainer, releasing a pickachu, which started glowing. The light pushed the shadows back quite a bit.

Nate was somewhat calmer than Jake, because he had been in several situations like this one before when Cipher had destroyed previous safe houses. Often, they used abandoned buildings, however Cipher would cut off the power to the building on many ocations. That would be the precursor to demolition of said building. However, it was different here. The youngest trainer could feel the malevolence in the air. It was like the shadows desired to consume him.

The voice appeared in all their heads again. This time, it was stronger, **_You must leave before it's too late!_** Jake and Nate grabbed at their heads, feeling like their heads were about to split open. Zack shook his head a bit, and then the pain subsided. Alakazam had once again disrupted the monster's effect on its trainers. Zack spoke up, "Let's keep moving. I don't want him to be able to prepare for our arrival. They quickly searched the first floor, and moved up to the second. The stairwell went only from the first to the second. Where the stairs would go up to the third, there was nothing but rubble. Jake contemplated pulling out Articuno, but then realized it was pointless. It was too small to climb. He then began berating himself under his breath for not just going right to the top of the building when he had the chance.

The door to the second floor creaked open. Zack led the way followed by Alakazam. Nate and Zack came through together and froze. There were small remains of pokemon scattered all over the place in ceremonial decorations on the walls and the floor. One place, there were the remains of a chamander with a sharp pane of glass rested through where it's body once was. a wall held the skeletal remains of a staryu. there were dozens of them everywhere. Zack was livid at the horrors in front of him. Jake fell to his knees and started crying. Nate threw up. He had seen terrible things, but this was one of the worst yet. So many pokemon had died to produce this. It was horrible spectacle for anyone to see.

The voice appeared again, **_This is your ultimate fate. LEAVE NOW!_** Zack knelt beside Jake and said with a stern tone, "Get up Jake. We must make sure these pokemon didn't die in vain. We'll crush that monster and then it they can rest in peace. They didn't want to be used this way, but we can do something about it now. So get up." Jake swipped at his eyes and rose to his feet. The three once again continued on. The third, fourth and fifth floors were much like this on. It was by the sixth floor that the big pokemon remains were coming into view. Snorlax, onix, dragonite, Girafarig, Hariyama, the amount of pokemon kept piling up. Then, it was the seventh floor where things got strange. In on the way to the next stairwell, there was a quivering mass of bones in front of them. They rose into the air and formed a Charizard. It was held together by psychic energy.

Zack sent out scyther. He whispered to himself, "Forgive me charizard. Scyther, cut it down." The pokemon's two blade hands moved with a massive amount of agility as it turned the bones into dust. Then, the rest of the pokemon remains formed together. The roar of the once living pokemon screeched in their ears. Vulpix came out, and threw itself into a shadow blitz. It was furious fighting, as all the pokemon had to be completely destroyed or else it would keep coming. Then, the door to the previous stairwell opened, revealing a skeletal dragonite. The three decided it was time to run and they went to the next stairwell. However, it was also blocked with skeletal pokemon.

Zack looked both directions, and then looked up. He smirked and said, "Scyther, we need a massive hole in the ceiling now!" In a fraction of a second, the bug pokemon did just that. however, it seemed to be a mistake, as skeletal pokemon jumped through the hole. right on top of them. Scyther and vulpix, however, kept them at bay skillfully.

"Jake, call out Articuno. We're going up." Soon, they rose through the eighth through twelvth floor in much a similar way.

* * *

It was delighted at the challenge it was recieving. This Zack, Jake and Nate were giving him quite a show. The pokemon were absolutely incredible. However, his skeletal pokemon started vanishing one by one. It couldn't see through the eyes of the pokemon on the fourth floor, but his powers could no longer sense its own creations. But he didn't care about that. It only cared about the three who were on the way to meet him right now. However, it knew their luck would run out on the thirteenth floor. He kept some of its special creations for just this purpose.

* * *

The three had two floors left, the thirteenth and fourteenth floor. They found out that the thirtheenth floor couldn't be cut through, so they battled through several pokemon to the stairwell. On the fourteenth floor, they stumbled through the entrance, slammed the door shut and sealed it from their side. This floor was somewhat different. The floor was completely open, with the bones of several large pokemon scattered around the room.

Jake walked over and touched one particularly big one, shaped like a boulder. The boulder started shaking, and then floated towards the center. Several other boulderlike bones formed into a massive Onyx Skeleton. Another set formed into an Aerodactyl. Finally, another formed into a Torterra. Nate muttered, "This could be trouble. Do we have a plan?" Articuno engaged the undead Aerodactyl, while Zack's pickachu engaged Onyx and scyther fought Torterra. Within five minutes, The entire floor was covered in rocks, ice, and deep slashes in the walls and ceilings.

Jake shouted, "Aerial ace!" With a burst of speed, the titan of ice slammed down the ancient pokemon, crushing the bony remains into the floor. Scyther cut apart every bone of Torterra with its razor sharp edges and pikachu's iron tail shattered Onyx's remains and putting the deceased pokemon to rest.

The trainers looked at the remains. Zack walked over to Onyx and rubbed its remains.

_flashback_

_Zack watched as the tower burst into dust as the monster broke the building's atomic structure apart. He fought against his fellow resistance members and screamed, "NO! Sky's Onyx was in there! Dang it, let me go! LET ME GO!!" Suddenly, a cracking sound echoed through his scull. Blackness consumed his vision. _

_end flashback_

The trainer sniffed and gave a eulogy, "Old friend, forgive me. Sky would have wanted you to live free, but we both wanted to get back at Cipher. Now, you can be where he is. Take it easy." Jake patted his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

Misty reached down for her cup, only for it to crack. Tea leaked out all over the papers she was using. She looked out the window and hoped everything was alright with Ash...and with Zack, Jake and Nate.

* * *

They pushed the final door open. Inside, there was lab equipment everywhere. The entire room was bathed in green lights, which was in contrast to the sufficating darkness that plagued the three trainers up to this point. Alakazam was sweating in pain, because it had to keep exerting it's psychic barrier. Even now, after all this time, the monster pokemon was trying to crush them with a mere thought. In the center of the room, a massive circular tube rose from the floor. Inside, there was something white and purple. This time, the voice could be heard in their ears, not their minds, "Oh, you three made it. I'm glad. Would you play with me?"

A light appeared in the tube, and there it was. A pink and white humanoid pokemon was floating in the liquid container. Zack took a few steps forward and growled, "Been awhile, Mewtwo. Look at you, you've been put in a jar and sealed away. I heard from resistance intelligence that you cannot leave the city boundaries or the explosive in your head will detonate, killing you instantly. For that matter, if the device shifts in the slightest way, you die." Zack smirked as he watch the pokemon twitch in the jar.

Mewtwo spoke again, "Don't, please I just...I just want to play." The room started vibrating.

Zack just smirked and spat, "Look at yourself, a discarded puppet of that disgrace of a creator of yours. Tell me, when was the last time you've heard from Giovanni?"

Jake and Nate looked at Zack as if he were absolutely insane. Here he was, taunting the pokemon who solely destroyed the city of Saffron, making it angry. Jake spoke up, "Uh, Zack, maybe you shouldn't-"

Zack cut him off, "Shut up Jake, I know what I'm doing. I don't want to speak to your childish side, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo grabbed at his head. Suddenly, a massive screech filled everyone's ears. Jake, Nate and Alakazam collapsed on the floor several feet away. Zack, however, fell to his knees, but remained concious. The pokemon's psychic glow, usually blue, was now red. 'He' was here at last. The other side of Mewtwo.

Zack walked forward a bit and said, "I never thought I'd have to see you again. I've had nightmares about that day. My friends died fighting you, and you left Sabrina in a catatonic state after crushing her psychic bond with her Alakazam. So what do you have to say, Mewtwo?" The psychic pokemon spun around, and it's eyes opened, revealing a red tint to them. Alakazam and the other two trainers were hurled out into the hallway and the doorway shut. The pokemon almost seemed to smile a bit. the pokemon spoke again, this time wit a deep voice. "I remember that day well. None of you gave me much of a fight. I've finally returned after all this time. Sabrina nearly crushed my own mind, I just returned the favor. I've been dormant ever since that day."

Zack glared at the pokemon before him. Mewtwo had two sides to him. When angered, this side reared its ugly head. The pokemon developed the childish personallity during his fight with Sabrina. Zack and his scyther raced at the pokemon. The pokemon was thrown backwards against some computer equipment.

Suddenly, Zack's body was picked up with Mewtwo's mind. The Pokemon mused, "So, what bone do you want to have broken first. How about...your finger!" Zack's right pinky exploded, causing the trainer to screech. Then, his other pinky and one ring finger. Mewtwo spoke again, "How do you feel now? Do you have such brave words this time around? Are you ready to die yet? I've been bored so long, but if you squeal for mercy, maybe I'll spare you, like I did Sabrina!"

Zack's face took on a furious expression again. Sabrina was lying in a ward somewhere, with her mind shattered. There were high doubts that she would ever recover.

Zack panted while still hanging in the air. He then started smirking, "You'll never have the chance. Let me ask you a question." Mewtwo looked curiously into the trainer's eyes. The man spoke confidently, "Are you ready to die?"

Suddenly, The door was torn off its hinges by a shadow blast. The attack struck Mewtwo and sent it slamming against a wall. Zack fell to the floor. Into the room, pokemon of various sizes flooded inside. Poochyena, umbreons, murkrows and dozens of other dark pokemon. At the head, Zack's Absol raced forward and bit deep into the fallen pokemon. Mewtwo 'pushed' in all directions, sending pokemon in every direction. But they still kept flooding towards the downed Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at Zack, who was smirking at the pokemon. He reached out with his mind, and sent a burst of psychic energy, with the intent of blowing up Zack as its final act.

However before the attack struck, Zack was shoved across the room into the door by a flash of green. Zack pulled himself up and watched in horror. Scyther seemed to grin at him as the pokemon's cells came apart, and he became nothing more than a green mist.

The dark pokemon swarm seperated as Absol moved forward. Mewtwo lay there with bite and scratch marks on every inch of its body. the dark pokemon looked disdainfully at the Psychic pokemon. Zack walked over to his white pokemon and looked at Mewtwo. Sure enough, it lay there, wheezing for breath. Zack muttered, "Finish it, shadow blast."

Absol fired a black beam at the monster pokemon, obliterating it from the face of the earth. The demon of Saffron was no more at long last.

At that moment, the strange twilight above Saffron became slightly brighter.

* * *

**(Read and Review)**

Finally, finished with the next chapter of Kanto Dawn. I can soon begin Celadon City next. Onward to rescuing Cyndaquil. I don't know how long it will be to the next chapter. I'm focusing on Naruto Dimension and Dueling Hokages right now. However, I guarentee you I'm not giving up on this story, ever. I just have too many plans for it. There's an ultimate ending to the series I'm working towards that will prove to be awesome.

next chapter: Serena Williams


End file.
